rwby watches firefly ( reupload)
by bankerrtx01
Summary: team ruby is taking a break when there leader stumbles across a set of DVDs ahh well this should be fun. simi crossover, reaction video , reuploaded after the first time. rated T pm me ( I DONT OWN ANYTHING!)
1. episode one serenity

Team rwby watches firefly

Ruby was looking around for things to do, ruby found a cardboard box labeled tv series plus movie. Ruby took the package and walked to the main room of there dorm. She placed in on we issues bed and read the note. " to all who read this letter this is one of my favorite shows, called firefly it was the directors dream project sadly it was cancelled after 14 episodes but despite the producer canceling it the fans said no and brought enough to money to make a major motion picture, I've added the list of episodes the show aired on the television so you can recreate how it was when it was aired. Please enjoy and remember you can't stop the signal."

Ruby sat on the bed and looked over the episode list, she was shocked to see the order of the list, " hey rubes what's that?" Yang her sister asked looking at the Box " a new show I've seen and I'm going to watch, want to join?" She asked " sure and I bet Weiss and Blake would to." Yang said " great idea sis ok now these were aired out of order before it was canceled do you want to see how it was or in order?" Ruby asked " in order." Yang said " ok" ruby said before inserting the disk into the player before it could start ruby paused it and waited for her team to return.

episode one serenity ( bold is the episode, normal is the reaction) plan in is (translaction)

they sat on the couch looking at the screen " let's watch!" Ruby cried as she pressed the button

An explosion filled the screen and a garbled scream filled the ears and the sounds of people dying, there were a group of people in brown jackets and helmets and red shirts were running across a hill only to be picked off by a spacey looking plane colored black with green lights, which made dust fly off into the sky.

Ruby cringed at the sound of the fighting " jeez they start off in a sour note." Ruby said Weiss said nothing and Blake was...wet around eyes " it's the faunas war all over again." She muttered yang was speechless at the brutally

A cut back to the valley where a man in the foreground laid dead, after a few explodeions of fire a man in the brown color coat jumped to side to side before landing on his stomach. He had a good cheek but had the look of fire in his eyes, finally he got up and scrambled into a foxhole.

" and there's the main character." Weiss said everyone nodded.

The man got in only to be crowed by men form all sides in the same colored uniform " Sargent command said there holding air support till that can assess our status." A random trooper said " our status is that we need some Goram air support now get back online and tell them to get'em in here." The apparent Sargent said only for a black women came in " That skiff is shredding us sir!" She said the man looked at the women and was about to speak but the male trooper said first "they won't move with out a lieutenant's authorization code sir!" The man went over to a dead comrad and ripped off the patch on his left shoulder with a number and letter code.

He got back to the guy and handed it to him and said " here, here's your code your lieutenant baker CONGRATULATION'S on your promotion NOW GET ME SOME AIR SUPPORT!" He yelled

" I want that guy as a leader he's good." Weiss said pointing to the guy everyone else nodded

the Sargent turned to the girl again " pull back just far enough to wedge'em in here then get to high ground start picking'em off" he said only for the girl to argue " high ground dead with that skiff in the air!" The man would not be turned as he replied " that sour problem thanks for volunteering." He said before turning to a younger man about eighteen " bendis give us some cover fire were going duck hunting." He said the fox hole was rocked as a exploring came picking up dust.

" JUST FOCUS!" The man yelled getting everyone's attention " the alliance said there going to Waltz through the serenity valley and we chocked'em with those words, we've don't the impossible and that makes us mighty, just a little while longer, our angles are going to be soaring over head raining fire on those arrogant cod so you hold!" He said looking among the men in his command before yelling louder " YOU HOLD! Go!" He said

Ruby started to cheer as did everyone else as they got pumped up via the speech mal gave.

the man scrambled into position, while the Sargent and the girl got ready, " you think we can bring it down sir?" She asked looking over to him " you even need to ask?" Mal said as he pulled out a wooden cross and kissed it and put it back under his shirt ready?" He asked for the girl to reply " always." The two moved back to the wall where bendis crouched bullets and explosions hailed around the fox hole and no one firing. " bendis!" Zoë called to get no response " BENDIS!" She tried again to get nothing. " Rut it!" Zoë said angry as she stood up and started to discharge her gun. Giving mal time to move down the hill,

" now that's loyalty." Ruby said looking to her team with her eyes her team looked back knowing she expected the same amount of loyalty from them, and they promised they would not disappoint.

mal got crouched Zoë followed as they hid behind a rock. Mal looked over the rock to see the anti air gun unmanned. Mal looked to see a speck of purple, he drew his gun and started to fire around it trying to flush the guy out. It worked the guy in purple colored body chest armor, and a grey helmet come out, He then fired and killed the guy, with a groan the purple belly fell dead.

Weiss cringed at the fighting but hey it was war,

After they were sure it was clear mal ran to the gun and started to target the skiff. With Zoë to cover him. After the ship was in malls sights he started to fire, after a bit a peace of the wing flew off. Knowing it was going down mal jumped away form the gun proud " yea!" He said as the ship started to come closer. He realized it was comming in to fast and they might die. Mal started to run away " ZOË~~!" He called Zoë looked over her shoulder to see the ship. Mal tackled her saving her live. Before mal started to laugh.

" well there's the ship, now they only need the air support." Weiss said " it's not going to come." Blake muttered the team looked over to here before saying " of course it will come how can they not come!"

" nice cover fire!" Zoë said and he and mal rendered the foxhole. " did you see that green what's our status on..." Mal trailed off as the picture filled with a bloody person covered in blood, around a phone. " zoë " he said pointing to the guy ordering to take his position, as mal sits next to bendis to talk with him. " hey listen to be, hey bendis look at me!" Mal said bendis snaps out his frozen state to look at the Sargent. " we're holding this valley no matter what." He said " we're gonna die." Bendis said

" we're not gonna die, we can't die, you know why? Because we're so very pretty, we're just to pretty for God to let us die, huh? look at the chiseled jaw! huh? C'mon" Mal said as the faint sound of engines flying over head, Zoë looks over head with a confused look then back to the radio.

" if you won't listen to me listen to that, those are our angles comming to blow the alliance to the hot place" he said before turning to Zoë "ZOË TELL THE 82nd TO-" " there not coming, command says it to hot there pulling out, where to lay down arms." Zoë said

" HAH! TOLD YOU THEY WERN'T COMING THEY NEVER DO!" Blake jumped up said the rest of the team sat stunned just as mal was

" but what's?" Mal asked as he stood up to see a ton of alliance ships firing missiles at any thing that moved. The face was filled with shock and defeat, he doesn't notice bendis getting shot.

The pictures switches to the dead of space covered in stars and mal came into view wearing a grey and brown colored space suit. the words six years later on the screen, " vaults. ok, I'm going to boil it, Jayne give me the sticky." Mal, A big man with a yellow suit came in and handed mal a small gun. Mal takes the gun and draws a circle of gel around the lock with a red wire running through the gel, after the circle is complete a long tube with a red flashing light on one end it attached to the gel. Mal pushed off as the gel started to eat away at the metal almost instantly. " ok we get the good we get off this wreck and back on the ship no worries." Mal said

as a flash up cuts to a show a big ship kinda resembling a firefly, inside the ship the pilot wash sits there playing with toy dinosaur's of a T-rex and a stegosaurs in his left and right hand, he wore a yellow short sleeve shirt with pink flowers on it he'd had short brown hair. " everything looks good from up here." The pilot said before going back to his toys " yes yes! This is a fertile land and we will thrive we will rule over all this land and we will call it...this land!" He said shaking the stegosaurus to show that it was speaking, before he turned the T-Rex in left hand to make it face the stegosaurs " I think we should call it your grave!" The T-Rex gritted out, stegosaurus turned and replayed " ahh curse your sudden but inevitable betray!" He said " HAHAHA!" The T-red laughed " mine is an evil laugh now die!" The pilot moved the t-Rex to make it look like he was biting the stegosaurus as he made growling noises, " OH NO GOD!" The stegosaurs cried the red growled louder. " OH DEAR GOD IN HEVEN!" the the pilot said but was pulled out of the fantasy by a red flashing light and sounds he moved over and shoved the toys out of the way to get a good view of the screen. " oh motherless son of a bi-" he said

ruby was actually starting to like this show, it actually shocked her but she was starting to make a fist cursing the shows producer for canceling it,

the screen cut back to the wreckage as the vault seal was launched away silently " full pressure the goods must be intact." Zoë said Mal takes a look Inside to see three create in full glory, " ok looking good" he said but wash had to rain on his joy. " captain we got incoming, alliance cruiser Bearing right down on us!" Wash yelled his warning.

" Ta ma de (oh shit), have they spotted us?" Mal asked " I can't tell if-?" Wash said " HAVE THEY HAILED US!?" Mal asked again. "If there here for the savage we're humped" Jayne said " if they find us at all were humped thievin' ain't exactly-" Zoë said " I don't like this" Jayne said " bizwit!" Mal said making the crew quite down. " wash wash shut it down everything but the air!" Mal ordered.

" so there thieves huh?" Yang asked ruby was grinning Weiss was impassive, Blake was looking at the floor, to much of this was hitting so close to home, the more she watched, the more she thought of Adam.

" shutting down" wash said as he flicked switches and then he burned on the comm " kaylee! KAYLEE! Go to black out were being buzzed!" Wash called and a girl in green overalls with dirty blond hair came cutting across the screen and into the engines room she hit the comm, "shi ( affirmative) going dark!" She said as she runs and get up on a stool and hits a few stitches and the lights turn off " ok now I can't get down." She said

" this is fun!" Ruby said before looking over to Blake to see her getting slowly more and more depressed, really by hung a arm over her and said " don't worry Blake remember it's better now, you've Got us, and we look after our own." She said " YEA!" Yang said trying to help cheer her up. Blake looked up " yea come on let's continue." She said " yea!-wait who paused it?" Ruby asked she looked over to see Weiss holding the controller in her hand. " what you seemed like you need to have a talk I couldn't let the show get in the way." Weiss said " you like the show two Weiss!" Ruby cheered " No! That was an important talk I was just trying to help out." Weiss said but she couldn't make contact with rubs eyes. Which told her everything. " ok come on let's continue," Weiss pressed the button and the show went on.

in the pits of space a tall ship with a bunch of towers was shown over looking the weakage. The screens shows a bridge more pristine and a guy in a grey suit with a grey cap came to look on the main screen " so what am I looking at?" The captain asked " it a carrier that blew out about a few months back, it lost all hands, but it was only run by a Skeleton crew anyways." The helm officer said " damn shame, no point checking for survivors..." The captain said

on the bridge of the firefly wash was looking out. " wash they slowing down?" Mal asked " that's a neg, they don't seem interested in us we should be eating wake in a minute or two" wash said over on the radio.

back on the alliance ship the helms console started to beep. " sir I got a reading on it, some residual heat." He said " do a sweep." The captin ordered.

ruby and everyone else was huddled together,

"Aiya Hwaile ( shit on my head) captain were humped!" Wash called " prep the ship now, we move these in Double time" Mal said wash started to hit buttons " KAYLEE FIRE IT UP!" Wash yelled Mal flew towards the ship a creat in hand. " it's a transport ship firefly class." The helm said " they still make those?" The first mate asked " illegal salvage, lowlife vultures picking the flesh off the dead." The captain said sighing, " should we deploy gunships and bring her in?" The helm asked "...do it!" The captin ordered. Lights under the ship were on showing small fighter like ships on. Mal was still heading to the ship. " cry baby cry!" Mal said and wash replied on the radio " make your mother sigh, engaging the cry baby." He said

" captain I'm picking up a distress signal thirteen clicks ahead from a...sounds like a personal carrier." The team of Mal, Zoë and Jayne bring in the cargo. As the crybaby beeps which is as big as a barrel of hey. " definitely a big ship sir, and she is with out power." The helms men said the captin sighed as he is chosen between two chooses, Mal hits the airlock and comm as the gravity takes over. " WASH WERE ON GO!" He yelled. The ship serenity disconnects from the dock flips around the back of the ship started to light up " hang on travelers" wash said as he leans back in his chair both hands on the joysticks. " let's moon them" Jayne said helmet under his arm a grin on his face.

the ship flys off leaving the protrol in the dust in space. " there red biting sir should we continue deployment?" The helm asked " our gun ships would never get back to us in time" the captain sighed before saying "alright let's go help these people, but go on the cortex and flag interpol a firefly with possible stolen goods on board, maybe someone'll step on those roaches" the captin said as he walked off. The lights turned on and the three stepped inside " we look shiny captain they're no repeat not coming about " close one" Zoë said her helmet off as well, " any one your walk away from right, as long as we get the goods I call this a win." Jayne said as he stepped over the Crate, " right," Mal said before turning around and walking deeper into the ship " we win." He said

( play theme music ballad of serenity)

As the theme song came on Ruby could not help but singalong,

"take my love take my land, take me where I cannot stand. I don't care I'm still free you can't take the sky from me." It soon became infectious as Blake started to sing as well " take me you to the black tell me I ain't coming back." Soon everyone was singing and they could be heard down the hall. " burn the land and boil the sea, you can't take the sky form me," the team started to rock back and forth as the instrumental solo came on. " there's no place I can be since I found serenity, but you can't take the sky from me,"

Ruby sat back and relaxed hearing the music she felt her face and actually felt tears,

the black screen after a while opened up to show the gang crowed in shiny bricks like gold, " well that sure enough don't hurt to see" Mal said as he cracked open the crate " there awfully pretty" kaylee said " I say worth a little risk." Wash said " yea that was pretty risky sitt'in you did there." Jayne said " that's right, Of course 'cause that wouldn't arrest me if we got boarded I'm just the pilot I could always say I was flying the ship by accident, you know that a pretty-" wash started to rant Mal took a bar and flipped it over to see a bunch of Chinese symbols before flipping it back and hiding it form view " bizwit! ( shut up) " Mal yelled " problem sir?" Zoë asked "...can't say," he said planting the bar back "but we'd best be getting rid of these before we run into the another alliance protrol" he said closing up the create " what the hell are they doing this far out here anyway's?" Jayne asked " shining the light on civilization." Kaylee said in the background as they pack the stuff away.

" well that was cool." Ruby said and yang agreed as did everyone else.

Mal Zoë and Wash planed the safes route to harbor, " how long till we reach Persephone?" Mal asked " about three or four hours." Wash said " can we shave it?" Mal asked. " we're running down to the wire on fuse cells if we run hot we might not even make it." Wash said as he started to head up the stairs to the left " Kay play it close as you can this cash is burning a hole in my hull." Mal said " you think that cruiser might have I.D.d us?" Zoë asked " let's hope not, contact badger tell him the jobs done" Mal said and Zoë started up the stairs " don't go to mentioning the cruiser keep it simple" Mal said " sir your sure there's nothing wrong with the car-" Zoë asked looking back at the captin " it's fine" he said looking back to the crates " I just want to get paid." He said

" just want to get paid my ass that was a stamp I can tell." Weiss said as she crossed her arms, the team looked back but didn't argue,

Mal walked toward the crates and calls out " alright let's get these crates stowed I don't want any tourists stumbling over them." He called as he went to the opposer wall next to the staircase and peeled away a fake cover large enough to fit the crates, " we're picking up passages on Persephone?" Little Kaylee asked " yea that's the notion, we could use some respectability on the way to Boros, not to mention the money." He said as the hidden cove came loose. " pain in the ass" Jayne gritted " no it's shiny I like meeting new people they all got stories!" She said jittery, " captin can you stop kaylee from being cheerful?" Jayne asked as the two men got on each side of a crate about to lift it up " I don't believe there's a power in the verse that can stop kaylee form being cheerful, sometimes you just want to duck tape her mouth and dump her in the hold for a month." He said and kaylee gave Mal a peck on the cheek, " I love my captain." She said and mal just looks at Jayne with a look of ' told you'

" well they have a very happy crew bonding time." Weiss said " yea I wounded why we don't do that sis?" Yang asked the leader. " BECAUSE WE DON'T NEED TO YANG!" Ruby said

" something ain't right." Zoë stated " sweetie were crooks if everything was right we'd be in jail." Wash said " it's just the captains so tense..." She said " the man could use a break. In fact we could all use a few days leave," wash said " we still gotta drop off the goods." Zoe reminded her husband. " and when we do we can fly off to Boros rich and prosperous, well less poor but enough to find some sweet little getaway," wash said as they entered the bridge of the ship. They went into a hugging embrace " I wouldn't mind a real bath." Zoë said " yea and a meal that includes some sort of food." Wash said making Zoë hum in delight " just a couple days lying around you with the bathing, me with the watching you bathe." Wash hummed " if the captions says it alright." Zoë said

wash pulled away and placed an hand on each of her shoulders " what if we told Mal we need a few days 'stead of asking him?" Wash asked " he's the captin wash." Zoë said " right I'm just the husband!" He said " look ill ask him." Zoë said as wash sat down in the chair flicking a few switches to start going into the decent." Don't forget to call him sir he likes that." Wash said " who likes what?" Mal asked as he entered the bridge. " it's nothing sir." Zoë said and off to the side wash mouthed and gave her the thumbs up.

" has the ambassador checked in yet?" Mal asked " no I think she had a pretty full docket." Wash said before Mal looked to Zoë " well after you talk to badger let her know we may be leaving Persephone in a hurry" Mal said " Inara knows our time table she should be checking in soon." Zoë said " I could tell her to cut it short, meet us at the docks." Wash said trying to help. " no no don't want to get in her way if we don't have to." Mal said as he took off back down the ladder, " some one on this boat has to make an honest living"

weiss was happy at that " yea someone actually better than these lowlife, I wonder what they do-?" She and the rest of the team was cut off as loud panting and a very suggestive scene played in front of them. They were so frozen they forgot about Ruby. " well I can see why this became a cult classic." Ruby said and every one turned slowly to Ruby, " ...what?" She asked everyone just kept watching

" Inara hey we're touching down at the eavesdown docks in about ten minutes." Wash said " looking forward to it we missed you out here." Wash said " yea me too" Inara said as the shuttle flew off.

the dock view where the many people were gathered, and the main ship touched down as the door to the hold opened and out stepped off the crew of Mal, and Kaylee and wash. " this shouldn't take long, put us down for departure in about three hours, " he said to Kaylee pulling the mag out of his pistol, Kaylee ran off to the terminal in front of the ship as Mal turned to wash " grab any supplies were low on and fuel her up." Wash nodded and walked back inside and Kaylee started to type away " sure would love to find a brand new compression coil for the steamer" she said " yea and I would love to be the king of all Londinum and wear a shiny hat, just get us some passengers, them as can pay all right?" Mal orders as he walks back to the ship. " compression coil busts we're drifting." Kaylee said " best not bust then" Mal said as Zoë, Jayne and wash come off of the ramp. Wash on a mule a four wheeled orange ATV he turned to Zoë " Zoë, Zhu tamin ya min Zhu yi ( be careful) " he said " we will" she said before walking off. To see there employer.

" I wounded what there saying." Weiss said " I think it's called Chinese. " that's come good looking food." Blake said as her face watered."

" I never married" a old man said " what?" A younger looking guy asked as the man with baggage for days turned back as he walked away. " I'm not a grandpa." He said

Mal, Zoë and Jayne walked down a dark corridor with the Erie miscues following them. He turned right to see an open office with a guy holding an assault rifle blocking the door, where a man with a nice black fedora was standing over a shorter women. " let me see your teeth?" He asked the women smiled as the man picked it up for a closer look before saying "yes." The women was pushed away, the man went back to his desk not looking back he called " your late!" As the gang entered farther. " your lying." Mal replied. Making the man badger turn. " what did you just say to me?" The man asked turning back showing off his facial hair and thick eyebrows. " you well aware we landed two hours before we planned to, with all the goods you sent us after intact ready to roll, so your decision to get tetchy say we're late, means your looking to put us on the defensive right up front, which means something's gone wrong, it didn't go wrong on our end so why don't we start again with tellin' us what's us." Mal said " the man looked up and said " your later than I like, if you got here sooner you might have beaten the bulletin saying, ' rouge vessel classification firefly was spotted pullin' illegal salvage on a derelict transport.' He said " it didn't I'd us, that dose t lead back to you." Mal countered " no it doesn't, but the government stand on even molecule of the cargo just maybe might." Badger said and he went back to pealing his apple.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Weiss who just

sat there with a smug grin

As Mal lowered his head "...oh you noticed that!" He said " your just going to hand over imprinted good and just let me twist is that the case!?" He asked " we didn't pick the cargo." Mal said " and I didn't flash my ass at the Goram law!, there's no deal." He said " that ain't fair." Zoë put in her two cents " crime and politics little girl. The situation is always...fluid" badger said " the only fluid I see here is the puddle of piss refusing to pay us our wage." Jayne said gritting his teeth, badger stood up and all the men around him putt led out there guns and pointed them at the three, Jayne upholstered his pistol but caught a glare form Mal, Jayne reluctantly put it away, Mal looked back at badger and smiled before stepping forward " it doesn't have to go this way you know you can still unload those goods so I can't help think there's something else at work here." He said " what were you, in that big war you failed to win. You were a Sargent yea, Sargent Malcolm Reynolds, balls and beignets brigade big tough veteran, now you got a ship and your a captain only I think your still a Sargent see still a soldier see, a man of honor in a den of theves," he said as badger gets up in mals face " well this is my Gorram den, and I don't like the way you look down on me, I'm above you, better than, business man see" he said as he adjusted his jacket " roots in the community your just a scavenger." Badger finished " well maybe I'm not a fancy gentlemen like you with your... Very fine hat... But I do business, we're here for business. " Mal said " ... Try one of the border planets there a lot more desperate, they might kill you, but if you stay here and I just know the allince'll track you down, I have that feeling." He said smug, Mal turned and leaves saying " wheel never stops turning badger." He said " that only matters to people on the rim." Badger countered as he went to sit.

" jeez that guy is an asshole" Ruby said everyone nodded "...RUBY!" Yang cried as she realized Ruby swore " what?" She asked tilting her head. " do I have to clean out your mouth?" Yang asked " of course not. It's true!" Ruby said pointing to the screen.

" your going to come with us." Kaylee said as she sat on a chair twirling a parasol as he talked to ' notagrandpa man' " excuse me?" He asked " you like ships your not caring about the destination what you care about is the ships and...mine's the nieces" Kaylee said " she don't look like much." The guy said looking up and down the firefly. " well she'll fool ya'." She said before asking " you ever sail in a firefly before?" " long before you were crawling. Not aught three thought didn't have the extenders, tended to shake." He said pointing out the wider wings of the ship, Kaylee gets up and walks over to the man " so um why don't you care where your going?" She asked " cause how you get there's the worthier part." He said " are you a missionary?" Kaylee asked " I guess I'm a Shepard form the Southdown Abby, book, I'm called book," he said as he went to shake kaylees hand. " well I'm Kaylee and this hers serenity and she's the smoothest ride form here to Boros for anyone who can pay, you can pay can you?" Kaylee asked worried " I guess I got a little cash and um..." Book said as he reached behind him and took out a little wooden box and opened it I front of her, " ohh grandpa" she said lustfuly

" I've never married" by book said

the scean switched to the gang with Mal, Jayne and Zoë " I don't understand why we didn't leave that sumbitch in a pool of his own blood." Jayne said " we'd be dead we can't get paid if we're dead," Mal said " can't get paid if you crawl away like a bitty little bug, I got to share this job, ten percent of nothing is- let me do the math here, nothing and a nothing carry- kidding me!" Jayne said angry. " so we find a buyer on Boros there's got to be-" Zoë said " Boros is to big it's crawling with alliance they could be waiting for us." Mal said " you really think badger'll sell us out to the Feds?" Zoë asked " if he hasn't already." Mal said as he looked over his shoulder to see two alliance troopers looking at them. " alliance catches us with government goods we'll lose the ship." Zoë said " that's not going to happen" Mal said " we could just dump the cargo. " no ruttin' way we've haven't had a job in weeks I didn't join this crew to take in the sights, we need coin-!" Jayne said " Jayne your mouth is talking you might want to look to that." Mal said " I'm ready to stop talking when-." Mal cut off his tirade " Jayne your right though the last two jobs were weak tea we got nothing saved, and taking on passengers won't help near enough, we don't get paid for this job we don't have enough to money to fuel the ship let alone keep her in repair, she'll be dead in the water." Mal said " so we do what badger said the border planets." Zoë said " I'm thinking whitefall go and talk to patients." Mal said making Zoë sigh " sir we don't want to talk to her." Zoë said " why?" He asked " she shot you." Zoë deadpanned " yea well she did a bit still." Mal said as he looked on his to find the place he was shot. " then we find someone else horowitz," Zoë said " he can't afford it," Mal said " Holden boys" Zoë suggested " they will not touch it you want be to run down the list, caps haws is blain blown, gruvcks dead." He said counting on his fingers " he's dead?" Zoë asked " town got hit by reavers burned it right to the down." Mal said " I ain't going anywhere near reaver territory those people ain't human." Jayne said " Whitefall is the safest and the closest. Been a long time since Patience shot me and that was due to a perfectly legitimate conflict of interest. I got no grudge. She owns half that damn moon now. She can afford what we got and she just might need it." Mal said " I still don't think the old lady's the way." Zoë said " I'm not saying it won't be tricky, but we got no kind of choice." as the group got to the ship as wash came back on the mule with a big blue box on it and road it in as Kaylee shook hands with another passassger " welcome mr-" Kaylee said " Dobson" the man said " dobson" Kaylee corrected " thank you" he said as he entered. Mal got on the ramp as wash drove up as well. "We just gotta keep our heads down, do the job, pray there ain't no more surprises." Mal said once wash pasted a man in a nice suit and sunglasses appeared out of nowhere, Mal had to use everything in his will power to keep from flinching. The man turned to wash and said " please be careful with that." Kaylee walked I between the two " Mal this is Simon, Simon this is our captain," Kaylee said as he introduced the two. " captain Reynolds." Simon said nodding " welcome aboard, this all we got?" Mal said as he walked in

" what ever these reavers are they must be scary to make a big friend like Jayne scared" Ruby said making them all nod " I wonder what they look like." Yang asked

in the cargo hold the passenger's were mingling, the captin and Zoë were on the metal stairs to the right " now we got a boatbuilder of citizens right on top of our, stolen cargo." Zoë pointed out " ain't no way in the verse they can find that compartment even if..." Mal stops as Dobson walks past, " even if they were looking for it." Mal said " why not?" Zoë asked " ...cause." Mal said " oh yea this is going to go great." Zoë sighed " well you know if anyone gets nosy shoot 'em." Mal said as he walked up the steps " shoot 'em?" Zoë asked " politely" Mal added on.

" how do you shoot someone politely?" Ruby asked " I think that's part of the joke." Yang said as they countune do to watch

"Inara your just in time!" Wash said over the comm's " let's me guess we're in a hurry?" She said " looks like port hatch green for docking." Wash said as he flipped switches preparing to take off. " locked in five, four, three," Inara said as the shuttle landed and locked in, wash looked behind him and said " the ambassador has returned" wash said Zoë nodded and gave a thumbs up. Before walking down to the steps and called " we got a full house captain." She said " KAYLEE IM LOCKING IT UP!" He yelled to his engineer. Kaylee looked and said softly " all aboard." Before running inside getting her chair as well. As the door shut and locked Simon looked behind him with a worried expression on his face.

" he's evil." Ruby said pointing at Simon, " I don't think so." Blake said " but that look makes me worried." Weiss said

"Meals are taken up here in the dining area, the kitchen is pretty much self explanatory, you're welcome to eat what there is any time, what there is is pretty standard fare, I guess, protein in all the colors of the rainbow. We do have sit-down meals, the next one being at about 1800." Mal explained the passengers about the eating arrangements. " I think Shepard book has offered to help me prepare something." Kaylee said " your a Shepard?" Mal asked book " thought the outfit gave it away is that a problem." He said " of course not!...cause it not" Kaylee said " no" he said before speaking to the group " As I said, you're welcome to visit the dining area any time. Apart from that, I have to ask you to stay in the passenger dorm while we're in the air. The bridge, the engine room, cargo bay - they're all off limits without an escort." He said " some of my personal effects are in the cargo bay" Simon said " I figure you all got luggage you're gonna need to get into. Soon as we're done here we'll be happy to fetch 'em with you. Now I have to tell you all one other thing and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience. Unfortunately, we've been ordered by the Alliance to drop some medical supplies off on Whitefall. It's the fourth moon on Athens, a little out of our way, but we should have you on. Boros no more than a day off schedule." He said " what medical supplies?" Simon asked " I honesty didn't ask." Mal said Zoë stepped forward to cover for him " probity plasma insulin what ever they ain't got enough of on the border moons." She said " alliance says jump..." Mal said " alright." Simon said as wash started to enter the dining room. " Zoë you want to take them to the cargo bay." She asked " yes sir." She said as she lead them back. To get there stuff. " anything else you need, just...ask. We, uh, we're here to serve." Mal said before turning around and talking to wash as they headed up to the bridge. " you talk to patience yet." Mal asked " hadn't heard back yet, didn't she shoot you one time?" He asked Mal froze " everyone's making a fuss."

" team RWBY laughs at mals expense " oh god this is fun, it's sad this only lasted 14 episodes." She said " WHAT!?" The rest of the team asked there leader.

Shepard book walked up the metal stairs to the right, with a sack and the wooden box and handed it to Kaylee, with Mal behind in between the two, As Dobson bangs into the hatch as he carried two big duffle bags. Mal looks up in time to see Inara walk in " ahh the ambassador graces us with her presence." Mal said as Inara headed down the stairs " hello Mal it seems we have some new faces." She said " hey you" Kaylee said " hey you Inara replied. " ambassador this is Shepard book." Mal introduced " my this is the first time we had a preacher on board." Inara grinned " well I didn't expect to see a state official here either." He said as he bows slightly " ambassador" he said which causes Mal to chuckle, " I'm missing something funny here aren't I?" Book asked " not so funny," Kaylee said " ambassador is mals way of saying-" " she's a whore Shepard." Mal said making Shepard lose his smile instantly

Ruby could not tell why but when that word came up everyone but her in the room there gave the screen the bird,

" the term is companion" kaylees said " I always get those mixed up, how's business?" He asked " none of yours" Inara said almost slyly " She is pretty much our ambassador.

There's plenty of planets won't even let you dock without a decent Companion on board. This... this isn't a problem for you, is it, Shepherd?" Mal asked " well I... I certainly." Book said " it's alright I mostly keep to my self, when I'm not whoring." She said before turning away. " do you not want to meet the rest of the bunch?" Mal asked " " how about you make sure they want to meet me?" She asked before turning away Kaylee following " so how many fell madly in love with you ad wanted to take you away from all this?" Kaylee asked Inara sighed " just the one, I think I'm slipping." She said the scean of Kaylee eating the strawberry made rubys mouth water,as she found someone else who liked strawberries like she did.

" oh this is incredible!" Zoë gasped as the food was placed " it's not much - I had an garden at the Abby I thought I would bring what I could." Book said " it's very kind of you to share with all of us." Simon said " I going to make a plate for wash." Zoë said as she started to pile stuff high. " Well, it won't last, and they're never the same when they're frozen. The important thing is the spices. A man can live on packaged food from here 'til Judgment Day if he's got enough rosemary." Book said " can you pass me the tomatoes?" Dobson asked as Jayne did. " captin do you mind if I say grace?" Book asked to see the captain eating " only if you say it out loud." He said as people go to say grace Jayne, Kaylee, Dobson, Simon, then they start eating, " so does it happen a lot government commandeering your ship, telling you where to go?" He asked " that's what governments are for to get in a mans way." Mal said " well it's good if the supplies are needed." Dobson said " we're just happy to doing the good works." Jayne said " I heard a lot of border moons are in bad shape, plagues and famines," he said " well some of its exaggerated and some of it ain't, just like the central planets, there as close to earth that was as we could make it, Gravity, atmosphere and such but..." Zoë said " once terraformed there'll dump settlers on there with nothing but hatchets, blakets maybe a heard, some of them make it, some of them..." Mal stopped not wanting to go deeper in the subject. " then I guess it good were helping" Simon said " your a doctor right?" Kaylee asked " Oh. Uh, yes. Yes, I was a trauma surgeon on Osiris, in Capital City." He said " it's a long way from here," Mal said. " you seem so young. to be a doctor." She said " Yeah. You're pretty young to be a ship's mechanic." Simon changed the subject.

" No how. Machines just got workings, and they talk to me." Kaylee said " that's a rare gift." Book commented " oh not like being a doctor, helping fix people that's important." Kaylee said " Little Kaylee here just wishes you was a gynecologist" Jayne chuckled " Jayne. You'll keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I will sew it shut, is there an understanding between us?" Mal said " You don't pay me to talk pretty. Just

because Kaylee gets lubed-up over some big city dandy -" " walk away from this table. Right now." Mal said, Jayne froze then finally he got up spooned a big thing of food on his bowl and walked away, " what do you pay him for?" Simon asked " huh?" Mal asked" I'm wondering what's his job is, on the ship." Simon said making it more clear. "...public relations." Mal said as he took another bite of his food. Inara gigs herself a spouse bath "Ging jin - (come in)" she said

" Jesus Christ so many naked bodies." Ruby said " yea it's bad I can't be leave it was for tv." Yang said

Book enters " if I'm intruding." He said " not at all I was expecting you" she said " I couldn't say the same." Book said " so would you like to lecture me on the wickedness of my ways?" She asked " I brought you some supper, but if you'd prefer a lecture, I've a few very catchy ones prepped. Sin and hellfire... one has lepers." He said " il think I'll pass" thank you for this." She said taking the tray of food. " the captian said you might like it, I'm surprised at his concern." Book said " for a lowly whore?" She asked " it was unjust to call you that." He said " be leave me I called him worse anyway, I suspect he has more I stress in making you uncomfortable than me." Inara said "He's not wildly interested in ingratiating himself with anyone, yet he seems very protective of his crew. It's odd." Book said " why are you so fascinated in him?" Inara asked " because he is something of a mystery. Why are you?" Book asked " because so few men are." Inara said

Mal was using the bathroom when wash came up on the comm's " Mal you might want to get up here." Mal washed his hands and dashed up the ladder and hopped up on the bridge, " what is it?" He asked " signal someone went on the cortex and hailed the nearest alliance curser tell me you scrambled it," Mal asked " all to hell but I don't know how much got threw alliance got a ping on us for sure." He said "Ni ta ma de. Tianxia suoyoude ren. Dou gaisi." - "(Fuck everyone in the universe to death.") he swore " he got a mole on board," wash said Mal got serous as he walked to the cargo bay.

Simon was tending to his blue box he stood up and looked back to see the captian " forget your toothpaste?" Before clobbering him " are you out of your mind?" Simon asked holding his left jaw " yea just about, what did you tell them?" Mal asked. Simon got up and asked tell who?" Mal drew his gun I have no time for games, what do they know?" Mal asked " your a lunatic." Simon said Mal cocks his gun " and your a Gorram fed." Mal said " I hate to say captain but you got the wrong man." Book said mal looked to see book looking past him, he nodded and Mal turned around to see Dobson with a small pistol " son of a bitch" he said " drop that firearm captain Reynolds." Mal drops the gun " this is not my best day ever." He mutters as he raises his hands above his head " Simon tam you are bound by law to stand down" Dobson said " huh -oh the doctor, hey is there some kinda reward?" Mal asked

" get on the ground, GET ON THE GROUND!" Dobson yelled " lawman your making a mistake." Simon tried to reason with the fed " best you get on the ground sin the man seems a mite twitchy." Mal said " I think everyone could stand and calm down a bit." Book said slowly walking forward " this isn't your business Shepard." Dobson said " the boys not going anywhere lawman as I see it's pretty cold outside." Shepard book said " Not to worry. Put Lord Fauntleroy here in a passenger cell - won't make a peep 'til you hand him over to -" Mal said Asa's he headed for his gun. " Get the hell away from that weapon! You think I'm a complete backbirth? You're carrying a fugitive across interplanetary borders, and you think I actually believe you're bringing medical supplies to Whitefall? As far as I care, everyone on this ship is culpable." Dobson said

" well shit they've been ratted out" Ruby said " RUBY!?" Yang called at the swearing " screw you yang!" Ruby yelled as she sat back in the chair to watch the show. Yang didn't do anything because she was proud of her sister standing up for herself

" well now, that has an effect on the landscape," Mal said " please were close to true stupidly here-" book said still not stopping, " I got a curser en route to intercept so talk all you like, you've got about twenty minutes." Dobson said " might have less than that." Mal said " yea threaten me!" Dobson said " FOR GODS SAKE'S!" Book said a bit to loud, getting with in two hands lenghs away. " YOU THINK I WOUDNT SHOOT A SHEPARD? Back off!" Dobson said as a final warning pointing the gun in books face for emphasis. Mal grabbed Simon not wanting the preacher hurt. " just take the kid!" Mal said " Gets your hands off me!" Simon said struggling to break free " STAND THE HELL DOWN!" Dobson said trying to take control again. " everyone stop it! STOP IT!" Shepard yelled " whys everyone-?" Kaylee entered asking what was napping in only for Dobson to spin around and shoot her. Kaylee hits the wall and looks down to see the hole and covers the hole " wha-?" She asked " KAYLEE!" Inara crys on the upper platform, as Mal dives for his gun, Dobson spins to fire at Mal. Only to get hit in the throat and then pistol whipped by book, as Jayne draws his gun. Everything me else runs to Kaylee to check on her.

" KAYLEEEEEE!" Ruby cry's as she saw her get shot, everyone else is worried as well yang puts a hand on Ruby to comfort her.

Simon is there " Kaylee how do you feel?" He asks her " a little odd..." She replies her voice slowly going, " Jayne heads to Dobson pistol out " out of the way." Jayne said " your not killing this man." Shepard said. " not right away." Jayne replied " he's no threat." He stands firm. " why did he?" Kaylee ask as Simon opens up her jumpsuits to find the bullet hole, " well that ain't hardly a Mosquito bite." Mal said " big mosquito" Kaylee said as Inara takes off her robe and uses it as a pillow for Kaylee. " MOVE!" Jayne said still wanting to see Dobson. " not going to happen." Shepard said Jayne points his gun to book and cocks the hammer " I'm not playing around preacher." He said " Jayne." Zoë called from above, as she cocked her sawed off carbine " just tie him up." She called. " can you move your feet?, Kaylee stay with me can you move your feet?" Simon asked " are you asking me to dance...?" She asked smiling and a glint in her eyes. " she's going into shock." Simon said " Kaylee mei-mei ( little sister) you have to focus" Inara said

" the gun Shepard?" Zoë asked reaching out, Shepard reutantly gives it to her. Simon examines her more pushing on her stomach causing her to cry out. " your infirmary working?" Simon asked " yea just got it stocked" Mal sad as he went to move Kaylee only for wash to com in comm's and say " captian we've been hailed by a cruiser to stay on course and dock for prisoner transfer." He said as he cut off. Simon stood up. " change course. run" he said " to hell with you you brought this on us I'm dumping you with the law." Mal said " Mal" Inara said trying to calm him. " she's dying." Simon said " your not going to let her." Mal said " yes I am." Simon said " no you can't" Mal said no way the Feds we'll let us walk." Zoë said " then we dump him in a shuttle and leave him for them." Mal said " everyone's so mad..." Kaylee said delirious. " it's the ok baby." Inara said trying to calm her. " do you know what a stomach wound does to a person?" Simon asks Mal " I surely do." He answers " then you know how crucial the next few minutes are," Simon said " you let her die you'll never make it to the Feds." Zoë said " she'll still be dead," Simon said " You rich kids, you think your lives are the only thing that matters. What'd you do? Kill your folks for the family fortune?" Mal asked " I don't kill people!" Simon said " then do your job!" Mal said " TURN THIS SHIP AROUND!" Simon said Inara stands up after having enough to bickering " enough! Mal do it!" She said " don't tell me what to do on my-." He was cut off by kaylees whimpering " Zoë change course." He said eyes still on Simon " help me get her up?" He asks as he carries her to the infirmary. As Zoë hits the com " wash change course and go for full burn, were runnin'" Zoë said

" I hope kaylees going to be ok?" Ruby said worried " I have that feeling she is." Blake said placing a hand on ruby's other shoulder

in the infirmary the three come in and lay Kaylee on the table. " you got an extractor?" He asks " we got a laser saw." Mal said " not good enough, my room red bag" he said tuning to Inara, as she runs out the room. As she leaves Simon opens a drawer and pulls out a needle gun with a vile of clear liquid. " when this is over you and I are going to have a personal chat." Mal said " who's this that be fun. Dope her." He said tossing Mal the gun who holds it up to her neck and pulled the trigger making Kaylee falls limp.

Many angles come in of Simon working but one that chases the groups eye is the image of Jayne outside crouched looking through the small window almost hugging himself,

after Simon finishes he pulls off his apron and washes his hands. " I can't do anymore until she stabilizes." He said " I want to know what the hell is going on here." Inara said " well then why don't we find out?" Mal said as he leaves the infirmary Inara walking with him " what are you?-no!" Simon said seeing him leaving and chasing after him " STAY AWAY FORM THA-ACK!" He crys as Jayne pulls him in a headlock. " where's the fed?" Mal asked as he sees the fed isn't there as he passes. " secure shepards with him seems to think he's not safe alone with me." Jayne said keeping Simon pinned. Mal flips two stitches unlocking the release lever with a hiss, he looks back to Simon " well let's see what a man like you would kill for?" Mal said before kicking the lid clean off. "NO DON'T!" Simon cried as the screens has an overview shot of what's inside a naked teenage girl wrapped still. The sides padded like a cryo chamber mal looks at the girl and then Simon then back at the girl and finally see said a " huh."

" WHAT IS IT WITH THIS SHOW AND NAKED BODYS!" Ruby said expressed at the skin level shown," yea and who made it?" Yang asked lustfuly. " yang get?" Ruby said yang shook her head " I'm ok I'm ok!" She said

" I need to check her vital's Simon said trying to get out of jayne's grip " the shock of-" "the shock of what waking up?" Mal said " finding out she's been sold to some border world baron?" Before looking back and making one last remark " oh I'm sorry is this one for you is it true love because you seem a little-" " AII!" The girl in the crate life's her head and screams making everyone jump, as she climbs out of the chamber and on to the metal floor of the ship shivering, Simon gets out of Jayne grip and runs to her, " river..." He says slowly he grabs on to her forced her to look at him she screams but does look and quite's downs she pauses and looks at him. " river it's ok it's ok I'm here." He said the girl looks up and said " Simon." Before crying " Simon they they talk to me they want me- they want me to talk to-" she rambles " there gone... There gone were safe, were safe, I'm here," he said everyone is stunned and finally Mal asked " what the hell is this?" " this is my sister." Simon said as river holds on to Simon. Everyone crowds around the dinning room save Dobson, Kaylee, and river as Simon speaks, River is brought - wrapped in the robe Inara used for Kaylee's pillow - into the infirmary. She sees the unconscious Kaylee, the operating room, and she freaks. Starts screaming again, struggling to get out of Simon's grip. But he hold her "I am very smart. I went to the best Medacad in Osiris, top three percent of my class, finished my internship in eight months, Gifted" is the term. So when I tell you that my little sister makes me look like an idiot child, I want you to understand my full meaning." River is sitting of the side looking around as Simon is about to inject her with a needle. Her face's were like a little child from sticking out her tongue to grumpy faces. " River was more than gifted. She...

she was a gift. Everything she did, music, math, theoretical physics - even-even dance - there was nothing that didn't come as naturally to her as breathing does to us." Simon smiles as if rebbe ring a funny joke "She could be a real... brat about it, too. I mean, she used to -" he trails off and Jayne moves to refil his mug, almost as if he was walk ping away Simon continues " There was a... a school... a, uh, a government-sponsored academy, we had never even heard of it but it had the most exciting program, the most challenging. We could have sent her anywhere, we had the money, but she wanted to go. She wanted to learn. She was fourteen. I... He pauses for a monument. " I got a few letters at first, and then I didn't hear for months. Finally I got a letter that made no sense. She-she talked about things that never happened, jokes we never... it was code. It just said... "They're hurting us. Get me out."" He finished as Simon rub said sleeping rivers hand " how'd you do it?" Zoë asks " Money. And, and luck. For two years, I couldn't get near her. Then I was contacted by some men, some underground movement. They-they said she was in danger, that-that the government was... playing with her brain. If I funded them they could sneak her out in cryo. Get her to Persephone, and from there, I could take her... wherever. " he said "Will she be all right?" Inara asks " I don't know if she'll be all right. I don't know what they did to her, or why. I-I just have to keep her safe." He said " That's... quite a story, son." Book finally said "Yeah, it's a tale of woe. Very Stirring, but in the meantime, you've heaped a world of trouble on me and mine. "I never thought -" Simon started "No, I don't imagine you thought. In consequence of which we got a kidnapped federal officer on board, we got the Alliance hard on our trail, and Kaylee..." He pauses unable to say the words " How much does the Alliance know?" She asked her husband " I can't say. I killed the message pretty quick, so they might just have had our position." He said"Or they might have personal profiles on each and every one of us. 'Til that fed wakes up, we won't know." Mal said "So what do we do?" Jayne asks he takes moment to think then says. "The job. We finish the job. I got word from Patience, she's waiting for us. We circle 'round to Whitefall, make the deal, get out. Keep flying." He said

"What about us?" Mal looks over and says " Kaylee comes through, you and your

sister'll get off at Whitefall." Simon asks "If she doesn't come through?" And Mal responds "Then you're gettin' off a mite sooner." Book says "That'd be murder." Mal looks back at the peacher "Boy made a decision." He said "He didn't shoot her." Inara yelled "No, but somebody on this boat did and I'm scratching my head as to why we ain't

dealt with him." Jayne said the room gets louder as people start arguing "Kill a Fed? Can you think of a stupider thing to do?" Zoë asked "He can I.D. us all." Jayne said

" You wanna throw me out the airlock, fine, but River's not a part of this." Simon said " Can we maybe vote on the whole murdering people issue?" Wash asked not liking killing anyone if he could help it especially someone so young, "We don't vote on my ship because my ship is not the rutting town hall!" He said " This is insanity. Mal..." Inara said

" I happen to think we're a ways beyond that now, sir." Wash said to his captain then he turns to Zoë "Come on, we're gonna talk this through, yeah?" He asks Zoe doesn't answer. "I'll not sit by while there's killing here." Book said " Shepherd's got a mean streak. We'd best walk soft." Jayne said smiling speaking cocky

"Nimen de bizui!" - "(Everybody shut the hell up!) the room quite's down allowing Mal to speak "Way it is is the way it is. We got to deal with what's in front of us." He said Inara walked forward having enough " Mal, you know those two wouldn't survive a day in Whitefall anyway. You throw them out, I'm leaving too." She said Mal gives a cold angry look before saying " It might be best you do. You ain't a part of this business." He said walking away. Only to be continued do by Simon " and what business is that?" He asked stepping through the the airlock, Mal looks at him with a killer look "I'm a dead man, I can't know? Is it gold? Drugs? Pirate treasure? What is it that makes you so afraid of the Alliance?" He asked Mal shook his head "You don't wanna go down this road

with me, boy." Simon got the wrong idea and kept speaking "Oh, you're not afraid of them? I already know you'd sell me out to them for a pat on the head. Hell, you should probably be working for them. You certainly fit the profile -" he was cut of as Mal punches in making Simon go sprawling on the floor holding his lip. "Saw that comin'." He said mug still in hand resting on his raised resting leg in the door, before walking away

" well...that was a thing" Ruby said looking over "...COME ON THAT WAS MY LINE!" Yang yelled " HEY YOU DIDN'T ACT ON IT FAST ENOUGH!" Ruby yelled back. " OH COME ON ITS NOT MY FALUT YOUR SEMBLANCE IS SPEED!" Yang yelled " WELL TO BAD ITS NOT MY FALUT I WAS BORN WITH THIS ABILITY!" She yelled at he argument stalled as the show kept going.

Jayne and Mal are in the room with the tied and gagged Dobson. Mal pulls the duct tape off and Dobson grunts in pain. " I'm in a tricky position, I guess you know. Got me a boatload of terribly strange folk making my life a little more interesting than I generally like, chief among them an Alliance mole. Likes to shoot at girls when he's nervous. Now I got to know how close the Alliance is, exactly how much you told them before Wash

scrambled your call. So... I've given Jayne here the job of finding out." He said Jayne pulled out a k-bar knife. "He was non-specific as to how." He said out loud. Mal brought him in and whispered " Now you only gotta scare him. " Pain is scary..." He said trying to at least get some blood spilled "Just do it right." He sighed and "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in? Jayne sits down on a chair across from Dobson " Gee, I never been in trouble with the law before..." Jayne said " Not like this you haven't. You think this is just a smuggling rap? The package that boy is carrying -" he started "-It's a girl. She's cute, too, but I don't think she's all there, y'know?" Jayne said swerling is k-bar a round making that insane look 'Course, not all of her has to be...' He said which made all the women in the room shiver at that. "That girl is a precious commodity. They'll come after her. Long after you bury me they'll be coming." " Oh, I'm not gonna kill you, Dobson" he said smacking the knife on the mans leg "- what's your first name?" Jayne asked the fed answered reluctantly "Laurence." He said " Laurence. No, I'm just gonna cut on ya' 'til you tell me how much they know." Jayne said "They know everything. They know every name, every record - they know how many...nosehairs you've got." He said suddenly complealtly telling they knew nothing, Jayne was disappointed " Ah, see - they don't know a damn thing. It's all over your face, I ain't even... Was gonna get me

a ear, too. Aren't you an officer of the law? Well, don't they teach you how to withstand interrogation? Can't even tell a damn lie." He said "Okay. I can see you're not an idiot. " Lawrence said "Wish I could say the same, Laurence, but... this is disappointing as hell.

" Let me speak the language you will understand. Money. This girl is worth a lot of money. I mean a lot. You kill me, there's nothing. But if you help me out, you'll have enough to buy your own ship. A better one than this piece of crap." He said looking at Jayne " Does helping you out mean turning on the Captain?" Jayne asked "Yes, it does." Jayne smiled slightly

"oh god betrayal." Yang said they nodded but that was all as the show kept going."

Mal gets on the bridge, moving fast. It's dark, chaotic. Wash is watching a screen, very apprehensive. "How the Hell did they find us? I thought you said we could get around

'em?" Mal asks "It's not Alliance." Wash said "You're sure?" He asked "It's a smaller vessel." He said reading the stats out on a screen "Commercial?" Mal asked "Uh, yeah, I read it as an older model Trans-U." Wash said "I didn't think Trans-U still operated." ,al said "They don't." Wash conferred Mal suddenly went stiff getting a feeling he knew what it was bit hoping it wasn't "Get me a visual." He ordered "They're still too far out to -" wash said but Mal wasn't hearing it " Get me something!" He said stiffly " I'm picking up a lot of radiation..." He said Mal walked over to check the readings "they're operating without core containment. Well, that's jiānguô -"(nuts"), that's suicide..." He said looking at Mal who turns and looks out the real window to see the ship and saying what he was thinking." Reavers." He said looking at the jurry-ridged once commercial space liner turned to massacring ship covered in dead bodies and a lot of splintering precise of metal sticking out of it. Mal continues to stare ahead frozen, Wash repeats softly: "Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god..." As the screen fades out

" well I guess that's a reaver ship." Ruby said " I don't see what's so bad about it thought yea it looks kinda freaky but still I bet there nice guys." Weiss said making everyone nod

We see the two girls laid out, unconscious. Book is quietly standing at the foot of Kaylee's bed, bible folded in his hands. Mal's voice comes over the com:

"This is the captain. We're passing another ship. Looks to be Reavers. From the size, probably a raiding party. Could be they're headed somewhere particular, could be they've already hit someone and they're full up. So everyone stay calm." Jayne in his room pulls down a decorative blanket to reveal an arsenal on his wall. By his bed He his silent and serious. "We try to run, they'll have to chase us. It's their way. We're holding course. We should be passing 'em in a minute, so we'll see what they do. Zoë, you come on up to the bridge." Mal said turning off the comm Zoë heads to the bridge as Simon stops her "Wait- I-I don't understand." He said "You've never heard of Reavers?" She asked Simon shrugs "Well... campfire stories... Men gone savage on the edge of space, killing, and..." "They're not stories." She said seriously he pauses" What happens if they board us?" He asked "If they take the ship, they'll rape us to death, eat our flesh and sew our skins into their clothing and if we're very very lucky, they'll do it in that order. Zoë said walking away. Simon moves to the infirmary to look at his sister asleep.

" ok so not nice people if they do that." Ruby said as Zoë described the reavers to them. " God damn" Blake said " what sick people." Weiss said " as we know Jayne said they aren't human." Yang said " so what are they Grimm." Ruby said " who knows," they said

The ships head closer to each other as the match pace everyone gets tense, Inara pulls out a small long oriental case which is a needle and a black colored vile of stuff. Jayne loads his gun. And Zoë enters the bridge and places a had on wash's shoulder the ships pass as wash points out a thing the reavers could get them " that's a magnetic grappler they get a hold of us with that they-" wash said " just tell me if they alter course the three on the bridge look at the screen for a minute until wash finally a said with relief " there holding course." Everyone in the bridges sighs "didn't expect to see them here." He said " there pushing out farther every year too" Zoë adds " getting awfully crowded in my sky" he said

leaving and going to check on Kaylee "Hey, Captain.

He turns to see her awake. "Hey... Hey little Kaylee, what's the news?" He asked "I'm shiny, Captain. A-okay... And I can't feel much below my belly, though. It's ' cold." Mal moves to get her another blanket, lays it on her " Well, you just gotta rest. Something's

gonna break down on this boat real soon. Who else I got to fix it?" Mal says "Well, don't you worry none. Doc fixed me up pretty. He's nice." She said smiling "Don't go working too hard on that crush, xiao mei-mei - (little sister). Doc won't be with us for long." He said " You're nice, too." Kaylee said "No, I'm not. I'm a mean old man." He said softly " He wasn't gonna let me die. He was just trying to... It's nobody's fault. Okay? Just promise me you'll remember that?" Kaylee asked Mal holds her hand "I'll keep it in mind." Mal said "You are a nice man, Captain. You always looking after us. You just gotta have faith in people." Kaylee said Mal dosen't say anything just holds her. Kaylee looks to River, still sleeping. "She is a real beauty, isn't she?" She says as she smiles... and her eyes gently close them

Simon's in inara's shuttle she hands him packets "Thank you." He said great fully taking the packets "This is just standard Companion immunization package. I'm not sure it'll help in this -" Inara said "It won't hurt. Supplies down there are pretty rudimentary." Simon explained "Is there anything else I can do?" Inara asks "I don't think so. But I appreciate it. "Kaylee's very dear. To all of us." Inara said " I... I'm sorry. For my part in what happened. See... I've never... I mean, I don't know how to -" Simon stuttered "You're lost in the woods. We all are. Even the captain. The only difference is, he likes it that way." Inara said trying to comfort him Mal enters " No. No, the difference is, the woods are the only place I can see a clear path." He said to on one before looking at the doc "What's your business here?" He asked "It's my business. The usual. I gave the boy a free thrust, since he's not long for this world. What are you doing in my shuttle?" She asked "It's my shuttle. You rent it." He replied "Then when I'm behind on the rent, you

can enter unasked." She replied Simon leaves not wanting to be apart of this,

"Thought you were leaving, anyhow?" He asked her " Well I guess that depends on you." She replied Mal leaves Simon is walking away, but Mal stops him "You'll ruin her, too, you know." He said getting Simons attention simon looks at him "This is the thing I see you're uncomprehending on. Everyone on this ship, even a 'legitimate businesswoman' like her, their lives can be snatched away because of that Fed. You got a solution for that? You got a way round?" He asked " I don't." He said "Comes time, someone's gonna have to deal with him. That should be you, but I don't think you got the guts... And I know you don't have the time." Mal said " What do you mean?" Simon asked not getting his drift. "Kaylee's dead." He said and he turned and walked away

Book enters the infirmary and stops at the door. Simon barrages down the steps and runs to the infirmary to see book talking to Kaylee, her being fine. He turns around " That man's psychotic." He panted

Mal, Wash, Jayne and Zoe are all laughing "You are psychotic." Wash said "No, but you should have seen his face... Oh... I'm a bad man." Mal said laughing "And Kaylee's really okay?" Zoë asked " Yeah. Tell the truth, I didn't expect her to heal this quick. Doctor knows his trade, I'll give him that." He said There is a noise from a console. Wash looks then says "We're being hailed." He said " That'd be Patience. We're close enough for vid. Put her up." He ordered he sits down and rubs his thumb over a small camera which shows a older women with a western hat. "Malcolm Reynolds?" She said "Hello, Patience." He repays "I have to say I didn't look to be hearing from you anytime soon." Patience said

"Well, we may not have parted on the best of terms. I realize

certain words were exchanged. Also, certain... bullets. But that's air through the engine. It's past. We're business people. Besides, your days of fightin' over salvage rights are long behind you, what I hear. What are you, mayor now?" Mal asks "Just about. You telling the truth about that cargo? 'Cause your asking price is a bit too reasonable for that much treasure." She said " It's imprinted - Alliance - hence the discount." Mal said

"Oh, government goods, huh?" She asked "That doesn't work for ya, no harm. Just thought you could use -" Mal said "Alliance don't scare me. Just collating data, as they say. I like that you're up front about it. We can deal. I'll upload coordinates for a rendezvous point outside of town." Patience said " See you in the world." Mal said turning off the comm "I believe that woman's planning to shoot me again." He said finally

" She meant to pay you, she'd'a haggled you down some." Jayne said wash turns way and said angry ply "Just a little effort to hide it would've been -" he said Mal stands up knocking a metal plate over making everyone go quite "Sir, we don't have to deal with her." Zoë said "Yes, we do." Mal said looking back placing his hands on the rails leaning over "Here's a little concept I been workin' on. Why don't we shoot her first?" Jayne asked " It is her turn." Wash asked "That doesn't get us what we need, either." Mal said "There's moons on this boat we ain't seen. We could try our luck -" Zoë started Mal spins around angry

" Our luck!? You notice anything particular about our luck these past few days? Any kind of pattern? You depend on luck, you end up on the drift - no fuel, no prospects...beggin' for Alliance make-work. And towed out to the scrap belt.

That ain't us. Not ever. Patience has got the money to pay, and she will, one way or another. There's obstacles in our path, and we're gonna deal with them. One by one."

Dobson sawing away at his bonds with a tiny, jagged piece of metal. "-We'll get through this. We will." He said

" well that's going on this is picking up big." Ruby said seeing the end of that.

" oh god this is tense and fun." Yang said

The ship landed on the planet of whitefall the ship landed, the hatch opened Mal Zoë and Jayne come out Jayne on the mule carrying the crates of contraband. The group walk to the meeting stop over on top. " nice place for an ambush." Zoë said " that it is," Mal said Jayne trots down form a smaller hill holding one bar, " I buried 'em good equipment's back on the boat." He said handing a bar to Mal, as he took out his comm and spoke into it " testing testing captain can you hear me?" Jayne asked " I'm standing right here." Mal deadpanned " your coming in good and loud." Jayne said " cause I'm standing right here." He said again " yea well... But the transmitters" Jayne said

the team shared a chuckle at jayne's reaction.

"All right. Patience is gonna figure we buried the cargo. Which means means putting us to our ease 'fore there's any action. She'll come at us from the east, talk the location out of us. She'll have the coin to show us first. We get it, give the location, snipers hit us from... There. And there." Mal said pointing up the hill over looking the valley. " you figure there in place yet?" Jayne asked " should be. feel like taking a walk around the park?" Mal asks Jayne who grins and asks " Sure you don't just wanna piss

yourself and back down like you did with Badger?" Mal looks back smile gone " Walk soft. I want Patience thinking they're still in place. Don't kill anyone if you don't have to. We're here to make a deal. Jayne walks off. Zoe and Mal look over the meeting place more "Don't think it's a good spot, sir. She still has the advantage over us." She says "Everyone always does. He turns back to her, And smiles "That's what makes us special." He said

on he ship Book heads toward the dobsons room , stops at the door. He Knocks. "Lawman, it's Shepherd Book." He said as he opens the door - "I believe you're in more danger than -" Dobson slams the Shepherd in the face with a fire extinguisher, sending him flying back into the hall. Dobson is on him in a second with a makeshift truncheon, hits him in the head viciously twice more. Book slumps, unconscious. Dobson looks out to make sure no one heard. Starts dragging Book into his room.

Mal and Zoë walk toward the meeting point as planned, hands near their holster's in case things go south, after moving a bit PATIENCE and her crew of six - as they crest the hill on horseback - all but one, who drives a vehicle not unlike the one on The ship. They're maybe twenty yards from our two. Patience is in a weatherbeaten duster, grey hair flyblown about her face. Her men are a hodgepodge of old and modern clothes - not quite Road Warrior, but eclectic and raggedy. One wears a shiny black top hat. "Ah!" She chuckles " Mal! How you doin', boy?" She asked him " Walkin' and talkin'." He replies Patience squints to look at Zoë "Is that Zoe? You still sailin' with this old bum?" She asks

"Awful lot of men to haul three crates." Zoë observes "Yeah, well, I couldn't be sure my Mal here wouldn't be lookin' for some kinda payback. You understand." She said " We're just on the job, Patience. Not interested in surprises." Mal said above a sniper is in position waiting the the signal to fire. Suddenly he is dragged behind him and kicked out by Jayne. Who takes his position ready to fire. He smiles as he sets his sight on Mal.

"I don't see my cargo anywhere..." Patience said "And you're not gonna, 'til I'm holding two hundred in platinum." Mal drove the bargain hard "Oh, come on, Reynolds. I'm supposed to take it on faith you've got the goods?" She askes Mal pulls out the bar from the his pocket. He tosses it to Patience. She rips the foil off to reveal what looks like one of those awful energy bars, which, it is what it is. She sniffs it. "It's pure, Patience. Genuine A-grade foodstuffs. Protein, vitamins, immunization supplements. One of those'll feed a family for a month. Longer, if they don't like their kids too well." Mal said She takes a tiny nibble. Satisfied she tosses it to a guy in a top had with a long rifle "Yeah, that's the stuff." She pulls a small bag from her pocket, tosses it to Mal who catches it "So where's the rest?" She asks

River wakes, sits up abruptly. True fear is on her face. "Simon..." She calls getting off of the table " What's wrong, sweetie?" Kaylee asks her. She doesn't answer, she moves to the door and Dobson GRABS her, sticks a gun to her head. "Look at you, all woke up. Kaylee starts to move but Dobson he pulls out the other gun, points it at

" Oh, I'm sorry about what happened before. But make so much as a sound, the next

one goes through your throat." He said Kaylee looks at him with genuine horror. He pulls River back toward the dorm.

"Then east half a mile, bottom of the first hill. You'll see where it's been dug." Mal said as he told patience the location "I reckon I will." She said a pause as no one moves " Well then." Mal said as the plane goes quite "Yep." Patience replays "I'd appreciate it y'all turn around and ride out first." Mal said " Well, you see, there's a kind of hitch." Patience said as she wants her money back " Both made out on this deal. Don't

complicate things." Mal asked " I got a rule. I never let go of money I

don't have to. Which is maybe why I'm running this little world and you're still on that dinky old boat, sniffing for scraps." She said

through the sights of the gun. Jayne watches as Mal tosses over the money

"Got the money back. There's no need for killin'." Mal said a slight smile on his face still " We're just gonna walk away, sir?" Zoë asks "Guess that's up to Patience here." He said to her before speaking to patients directly "Could be messy." He said "Not terribly." She said before chucking "Mal, you just ain't very bright, are you?" She said Mal steps forward, nodding at one of her men. "That's quite a rifle. Boy must be your best shot to carry that." He said "He's called Two-Fry. Always makes it quick and clean." She said and two-fry smiles and nods as he wears the shiny top hat. "Two-Fry. Nice hat." Mal said

As Two-Fry is BLOWN off his horse by a shot from the unseen Jayne. As Mal draws and , Zoe hit there first guy each (Zoë the one on the mule, Mal some random guy) - as the gang opens up, a forth man blasts his shotgun, nailing Zoe right in the chest. Sending her backward Mal shoots and kills the guy with the shotgun, moving, diving behind some brush cover as Patience and the remaining two fire at him, their horses rearing in panic, one of them drops off his, to fire Mal and he can't really find each other through the dust at this point -

" WELL THAT WAS FAST!" Yang yelled over the sound of gunfire.

"you should ask the captain to drop you somewhere else. Whitefall ain't exactly civilization in the strictest sense." Wash said "You don't have to worry about me." Simon said "Zoe's out on a deal, I always worry. So... it's not out of my way -" he said Kaylee's voice comes over the com panting. " He took her... He took River..." She said Simon bolts out of the room. Wash is about to as well, but there is a beeping - a proximity warning. He stops, looks at his screen, and pales " Oh, don't. Don't you dare." He said

Mal's up and firing. Jayne's picking people off from the hill. Patience's men know by now they've got a sniper on 'em but they can't see where he's at.

Simon runs out, sees Dobson with River below, his grip on her loose right now as he looks around him, heading for the closed airlock. He hits the release button and the cargo bay doors start opening - Simon JUMPS right down on top of him - two men go tumbling, two guns go flying - and both men lie there in extreme pain, unable to get up and get the guns. River backs into a corner, wild with terror.

Jayne Still picking off Patience's men. He takes a shot and misses, looking up for a second "Hwin dan!" - (Asshole!) The last man on his horse starts to ride away in panic - Zoë's flat on her back. Raises her gun and shoots him in the back. He falls off the still moving horse. Patience and the one other. He fires and clips Mal in the arm - Mal returns in kind, blasting his hip. The other guy goes down, screaming in pain. Patience has her shotgun propped on the saddle, using her horse for cover. Mal stands, no longer moving or hiding, Mal grunts " Zoe?" He asked Zoë pulls open her jacket to show some kind of battle armor like Kevlar "Armor's dented." She said " Well, you were right about this being a bad idea." Mal said "Thanks for sayin', sir." He said "Mal, don't you take another step -." Patience said Mal just pointed his gun forward and shot the horse killing it making it fall. Mal stalks forward, shoves his gun right up in Patience's face. " Now I did a job. I got nothing but trouble since I did it, not to mention more than a few unkind words as regard to my character so let me make this abundantly clear. I do the job." He said .As he takes the money back. "And then I get paid." He moves his gun from her face.

"Go run your little world." He said walking away .Jayne runs up to him and Zoe, panicky and out of breath. " Mal! It's Wash! We got a ship coming in. They followed us. The gorram Reavers followed us!" He said. the Reaver ship whips past camera, heading towards Whitefall.

" well great the space rapers are back!" Ruby said and everyone held on to each other

Dobson lunges for his gun - and Simon throws himself on top of him. They can both barely stand from their crash before. They struggle in ugly fashion, until Dobson gets an elbow free and jerks it into Simon's gets free enough to crawl for the weapon, but Simon rolls around and grabs the other one, points it he yelled ". No, don't!Don't move!" He said and wash came up on the radio "Reavers! Reavers incoming and headed straight for us. We are in the air in one minute." He said

"I guess they got hungry again." He said as He starts warming the ship up.

Simon holds the gun on Dobson. His hand shakes. " You gonna do that? You gonna kill a lawman in cold blood. I know what you did for your sister. I understand. It doesn't make you a killer." Dobson said A barely conscious Book comes to the entrance, holding onto it to stay up. "I don't wanna hurt anybody. I have a job to do. To uphold the law - that's what we're talking about here." The Reaver ship breaks into atmo, headed down to the planet. Wash is getting more and more freaked as the incoming ship - " Come on, come on... He said before shouting on the radio " WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!"

Mal, Zoe and Jayne RIDE into frame on horseback, moving just as fast as they can. Dobson, still on the floor with Simon holding a gun on him. "There's nowhere you can take her the law won't find. Nobody is going to hurt her. Unless you hurt me." He tries to stand. Simon cried" No, I said - I said don't-don't move!" "It's your call." Dobson said Simon doesn't know what to do. He looks over at River. Mal, Zoe, and Jayne ride up to the ship. The airlock starts to open, the noise and motion distracting Simon long enough for Dobson to grab his gun and fires - missing but sending Simon diving for cover. Inara comes out of her shuttle, seeing the trouble below - as Dobson grabs River and puts himself behind her, gun to her head. A bit mad " I'm not playing anymore." The three pull up on their horses, jump off, Mal striding in as the others shoo the horses off.

Mal walks in past Simon - " Anybody makes so much as a -" Mal draws his gun and fires killing Dobson He flies back, letting go of River and dead before he lands. Tilt up from him to see Book, unable to move. Mal stalks toward the body, crouching over him to make sure he's and Jayne appear behind him, walking up the ramp. "Jayne!" Mal said Grinning Jayne jogs up beside Mal. Grinning like a madman as they move to toss him out the door. Simon finally lowers his gun and moves to River, shocked and silent. River makes panicky, frightened noises Zoë slams the consol by the door and yells "Wash! We're on!" She then presses the button to close the door,Jayne and Mal toss out the body and got back into the cargo hold just in time. As the ship flys. The three run to the bridge.

"How close are they?" Mal asked his pilot " About twenty seconds from spitting

distance." Wash said "Well, lose 'em!" Jayne said "Give me rear vid." Mal asked Zoë who punched in a few buttons showing the reavers behind them. "Ai ya, women wanle." (We're in big trouble.) Mal looks to wash and asks "How close do they need to be to fire those grapples?" Jayne scared said "C'mon, Wash, you dumbass, dodge 'em!" He said wash still cool just said "If everybody could just be quiet a moment..." He said

He veers the ship hard. but the reavers right on them Wash continues to pilot with serene expertise. But then he said " I need Kaylee in the engine room please." Eyes focused on flying "Can she even -?" Zoë asked but Mal cut her off Mal looks to Jayne "Get her in there. Now." Jayne goes, passing Inara in the hall "I want you to get in your shuttle. Get the civilians, be ready to go." Mal said " We can't just leave you here." Inara said " Thought that was the plan?" He said " Mal, don't do this -" Inara pleaded " We get boarded, you take off, head for town. We might be able to stop them from following." Mal said " They'll kill you!" She gasped " Inara." He said as He puts his hand on her shoulder. " Go." He said He turns back to the bridge and renters Mal moves back to Wash's side, puts a hand on his shoulder. "How we doing?" He asked "I don't mean to alarm anybody... but I think... we're being followed." Wash said Jayne is carrying Kaylee out as Inara enters. She speaks to Simon, River and Book, " You three. Come with me." Inara said pointing to book river and Simon "I think I can help Kaylee out." Book said " Should I -?" Simon asked but book put an hand on his shoulder "Take her. Keep her safe." Book said Book and Inara share a glance before they go their separate ways. Wash was focused on not crashing and dining, "Can't keep this up, they get a bead, they're gonna lock us down." Mal said " Kaylee, how we doing?" Wash asked

Kaylee is propped up in a corner, Jayne and Book at the ready. "Gonna need a little push here." He said in the comm " You want me to go for full burn?" Kaylee asked

" Not just yet, but set it up." Wash said "You know where the press regulator is?" Kaylee asked book He looks about, heads to a part of the engine in front of Kaylee but heads down towards the back and points at a panel. Kaylee smiles. "Head of the class." She coughs, wincing

Inara is settling into the pilot's seat, Simon and River behind her. " We're ready for full burn on your mark." Kaylee said offer the comm

"Full burn in atmo? That won't cause a blowback? Burn us out?" Zoë asked " Even if it doesn't, they can push just as hard, keep right on us." He pauses as he realized what he needed he turned to wash to get it done, "Wash, you gotta give me an Ivan." He said " I'll see what I can do." He said quietly before yelling to the comm "Kaylee, how would you feel about pulling a Crazy Ivan?" He asked

"Always wanted to try one. Jayne. Open the port jet control. Cut the hydraulics." Kaylee said as she pointed to her left Jayne goes forward to look " Where the hell is -?" " Look. Look! Look where I'm pointing." She said He does, opens a panel near the floor.

" Okay. Now it's real simple." She said Jayne opens the box to see A tangle mess of cables. 'Yeah. Real simple.' His face says as he eyes Kaylee.

" the team laugh there ass off when they see jaynes reaction Ruby the hardest. Ten got serous as the went back to the bridge.

The reaver ship has Serenity locked in. The magnetic grappler warms up, latches flying watches the Reaver ship out of a porthole. They're on us!" She cries " Kaylee...?" Wash asks hoping she was done The reaver ship has black smoke billowing out the back, closing in on Serenity, Mal and Zoe are real tense, Wash still preternaturally calm.

Mal muttered under his breath, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." No answer from Kaylee. Then life comes on the comm, "Okay." She said "Everybody hold on to something." Wash warns the crew before saying to the reavers "Here's something you can't do..." He SLAMS down a lever.

Serenity's port jet flips the other way and the ship LURCHES into a perfect one-eighty, spinning on a dime, the jet flips back and it's headed straight for the reaver ship, which dodges at the last second - " NOW!" Wash yells, Book hits a button, Jayne pulls on a lever, and suddenly the engine turns faster, glows real bright. As the ass-end of serenity lights up, sending ripples of fire bursting into the atmosphere as the ship blasts out of there fast, gradually arcing up toward space... Wash is pulling up at the controls with all his might. Finally he eases off, quietly pleased. Mal and Zoe are kind of amazed. "Knew I hired you for somethin'." Mal said smiling Jayne looks around, pumps his fist in the air.

"Whoo! Woo-hoo!" Jayne cheered Zoe leans over the back of Wash's chair. Jaynes cheering could still be heard "Ain't no way we they can come around in time to follow us now." She said smiling Mal hits the com and speaks to the crew "We're good, people...We're out of the woods." Jayne whoops with delight. Even Book smiles. Kaylee runs her hand along the hull. " Woo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!" Jayne cheers "That's my girl... That's my good girl." Kaylee said stroking the ship. She looks at the boys and beams.

"We should have just enough left in us to hit a fuel station. We'll need to

do some patching up. I hope we got paid today." Wash said to the capital "We did." Mal said Zoe exchanges a look with Wash. "Sir? I'd like you to take the helm, please. I need this man to tear all my clothes off."

" REALLY I THOUGNT WE WERE DONT WITH THE BODIES!?" Ruby cried hands flaring up."

Mal says nothing, just smiles and indicates the way out. Wash climbs out of the chair and exits with Zoe... "Work, work, work..." Wash said as he let him self get dragged out

And Mal throws himself down into the pilot's seat. Lets out a breath he's been holding for, oh, about two days. And starts flying. As Serenity breaks out of atmosphere into the deep silence of space. Book sits as Inara takes a cloth from a bowl and dabs his head. He is sitting, she stands before him. "You should really have the young doctor look at this." " It's not so bad." Shepard said "Well, I'm sure you'll be fine." Inara said "I didn't say that." Book said looking down, He looks up at her and she sees how upset he is, how lost. "Is this what life is, out here?" Book asked "Sometimes." Inara said "I've been out of the abbey two days, I've beaten a lawman senseless, I've fallen in with criminals. I watched the captain shoot the man I swore to protect. And I'm not even sure if I think he

was wrong." Shepard said "Shepherd..." Inara said He is shaking a bit, tearing up. " I believe I just... He looks up with a pained smile "I think I'm on the wrong ship." He said

" Maybe. Or maybe you're exactly where you ought to be." He lowers his head. She puts her hand on it, a kind of benediction. We hold on them a second.

He is tucking River into bed. " The shot I gave you will help you sleep." Simon said "I slept for so long..." River wined " Just a little while. Then we'll find a place. We'll find a safe place." Simon insured He's not convinced, but he smiles at her anyway. She looks suddenly terribly sad. " I didn't think you'd come for me." River said " Well, you're a dummy." Simon said He takes her in his arms, holds her tight.

"The girl's a problem." Mal is still at the helm as Jayne speak "The lawman said they'd keep looking for her. Something about her brain being all special. Important to the

Alliance brass. Sooner we dump them two, the better." Jayne said " Suppose so." Mal said Jayne gets up to leave. " Funny how the lawman got out of his room. You having tied him up so well and all." Mal said pressing buttons overhead "I didn't have nothing to do with that. Anyway it all turned out just fine. Buzzards're the only ones gonna find him..." Jayne said Mal looked back and asked "But he did try to make a deal with

you, right?" " ..." Mal looks back and smiles " How come you didn't turn on me, Jayne?" He asked "Money wasn't good enough."he said " What happens when it is?" He asked

Jayne smiled and said "Well... that'll be an interesting day." Mal smiles "Imagine it will."

Jayne leaves, rudely bumping into Simon, who is on his way in. Simon comes up next to Mal. He sees Mal's arm is a bit bloody. " You need me to look at that?" Simon asked " Just a graze." Mal said " So, where do you plan on dumping us?" Simon asked "There's places you might be safe. You want the truth, though, you're probably safer on the move.-" Mal spins the chair to face him "And we never stop moving." He said " I'm confused. No wait, I - I think maybe you're confused." Simon said trying to grasp the situation " It may have become apparent to youthat the ship could use a medic. You

ain't weak. I don't know how bright you are, top three percent, but you ain't weak and that's not nothing. You live by my rule, you keep your sister from doing anything crazy,

you could maybe find a place here. 'Til you find a better." Mal said " I'm trying to put this as delicately as I can... How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?" Simon asked " You don't know me, son. So let me explain this to you once: If I ever kill you, you'll be awake, you'll be facing me, and you'll be armed." He said " Are you always this sentimental?" Simon asks " Had a good day." Mal said " You had the Alliance on you, criminals and savages... half the people on the ship have been shot or wounded

including yourself, and you're harboring known fugitives." Simon said Mal looks out at the black sky. "We're still flying." Mal said content " That's not much." Simon pointed out

Mal answers, almost to himself: " It's enough." Simon leaves, Mal just keeps looking ahead. Thinking on the future. (END EPISODE)

" oh my god that was amazing!" Ruby said as the credits rolled " yea I can see why this was a cult hit." Blake said " BUT THE CHEESE FACTOR THAT's what made it gold!" Yang said " yea almost like you were actually there," Weiss said "...so do you want to watch the next episode?" Ruby asked " YES!" Everyone said " ok ok okay the train job it is." Ruby said as she took out the disk and inserted it but before pressing play was he turned back " are you sure-?" " PLAY IT!" They screamed

Omake 1 where's my copy?

Ozpin was in the janitors office tossing stuff out looking for his somethings he stood up. It wasn't his coffee as he had it in his hand, nor his cane as that was leined out side the door. He sighed then yelled over his shoulder " GLYINDA WHERES MY COPY OF THE FIREFLY SERIES!?" He called " HOW SHOULD I KNOW YOU HIDE IT FROM ME!?" She called back " BECAUSE IF I DON'T YOU STEAL IT FROM ME!" He yelled at the headmistress " TRY ONE OF THE STUDENT DORMS I THINK I HEARD TEAM RWBY FINDING ONE MAYBE YOU CAN EITHER LEND IT FORM THEM OR WATCH IT WITH THEM." She suggested he sighted " fine he said as he went to check on his favorite team when he heard 'take my love take my land take me where I can not stand-' he couldn't help but sit and dance to the song. As he sung people got curious and took a peak, team RWBY was shocked to find there headmaster dancing. And singing to the ballad of serenity. Slowly one by one they crouched back into there dorm. And from that day forward team RWBY would alway watch firefly with there headmaster. (End)

A/n I hope you liked it damn did this take a long time to get out. Sorry about that but hey, It's out, it was either me doing it how I would which is showing the show and then the reactions on the side, or telling someone else to do it, and not be as pleased, seeing as I am a browncoat I had to, I hope this meets your expectation as well as mine, I will do the whole series including the movie. And yes Ozpin will be reacting with the team as well, on the notes or reactions, everyone's reactions were made on the spot but Ruby her reaction was the exact same ones that I had. Watching the show, enjoy. And keep flying and stay shiny guy - bankerrtx01


	2. Episode 2 the train job

**Episode 2 the train job**

a/n due to me being able to bold the worlds for the show because it takes to much data I'm going to have to italics it and to make it clearer - is for scene changes to reaction

As Ruby went to put in the second disk for the show there was a knock on the door. Weiss went to the door and opened it, " hello who is it-?" She was cut off as she came face to face with the headmaster Ozpin. " hello Weiss may I come in?" He asked " umm sure?" Weiss said as she let the door open and the pair stepped in " I heard you guys were watching a show called firefly am I wrong?" He asked " no would you wanna-?" Ruby never got to finish the sentence as Ozpin planted himself in front of the tv. " well ok" Ruby said as she and everyone else sat down and Ruby pressed play.

books voice filled the screen as the intro went on " _after the earth was used up, we found a new solar system and hundreds of new earths were terraformed and colonized, the central planets formed the alliance, and decided all planets had to fall under there rule, there was some disagreement on that point. After the war many of the independence said who had fought and lost drifted to the edges of the system far from allance control, out there people survived on the most basic technologies, a ship would bring you work, a gun would help you keep it, a captain's job is simple, find a crew, find a job, keep flying."_

" well that explains the show and what's it's about." Yang said

 _the tv was filled with a bar like place a lot of flutes and bellies dancers. Behind a curtain was our main group of heroes Jayne, Zoë and Mal playing a board game._

" what game are they playing, I can't tell?" Yang asked Ozpin looked over his shoulder to look at the people on the couch, " I think the game is called Chinese checkers." He said everyone ohh'd but still didn't know what it was or the goal. ( note I can't play Chinese checkers for the life of me the movement is to damn difficult.)

 _one of the belly dancers came up behind the groups of three as Mal had his hand in a odd position, the belly dancer dropped a folded up piece of paper into his hand, Mal put the paper in his pocket and sat in a more comfortable position, " your move." Jayne said from the far end Mal took one of his pieces and hopped five times landing two spaces near the end. " that's a bold move." Zoë said looking at her captian " I like to live life on the edge." Mal said with a small smile but was hidden from the frame. " Zoë moves her piece and given where Mal moved got all the way to her goal in one move. She looked at her captian smiling cheekily slightly giggling Jayne looked at the move then at Mal and said " nice work Dumass" Mal sat back more I'd thought to move somewhere off the edge not an ideal location maybe someplace in the middle-" Mal said only to be cut off as a similar drink man yelled for quite to say a few words " toast! Toast!" He said trying to calm everyone down which didn't work "quite!" He yelled again " SHUT UP!" He yelled again as everyone did quite down._

 _" I'm uh I got words... I'm sayin' this is a 'spicious day." He said Mal straitened up looking serous " we all know what day it is." Lund said " suspicious... what day is it?" Jayne asked " a gloriously day for all the proud members of allied planets. Unification day!, He said pumping his fist in the air in emphasis before speaking again " the end of the scumbag independence and a dawn of a new galaxy YEAA!" Lund shouted. The crowd cheered as well. Mal stands up " captain?" Zoë asked "I just feel the need for another drink." He said_

" oh dear." Ruby said " fifteen Lein, this is not going to end well with those two." Yang said as Mal walked up to the bar as Jayne questions if he knows the month.

 _Mal walks to the bar and stand next to Lund as he orders " Ching zie lie ee bay Na-Ka-Pei?" He asks ( can I have one more glass of Na-Ka-Pei?) The bartender goes to get said drink. As Lund turn's to Mal " Hey you gonna drink t'the Alliance wi me?" He asked drunkly " six years today the alliance sent the browncoats running pissing there pants." He said before giving Mal a glance over once or twice. " y'know your coat is kinda a brownish color." He said " it was on sale." Mal said before taking a sip not toasting, " you didn't toast y'know I'm think you one of them independence." Lund said making Mal turn " and I'm thinking you wenrt burdened with an overabundance of schooling so why don't we just ignore each other til we go away." He said going back to his drink. " the independence were a bunch of cowedly inbred pisspods shoulda been killed off of every world spinnin' " Lund said_

 _Mal grew serouse as he put his glass down " say that to my face." He said looking at Lund deeply, Lund turned and repeated what he said " I sand your a coward and a pisspod now what are you going to do?" He asked Mal smiled and said chipper " nothin' I just wanted you to face me so she could get behind ya." He said Lund turned around and Zoë clunked him on the head with the butt of her gun. Lund fell " drunks are so cute." He said before looking to the rest of the bar who was slowly getting up. " oh jun jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan" ( oh this is a happy development) Mal said " Jayne?" Zoë called out Jayne put his feet on the table and said " hey I didn't fight in no war, best of luck though." He said toasting to them. Mal looked back at the bar and pulled his coat " fine. lets do this" he said determined_

everyone laughed as _Mal was thrown out of a holographic bar window which showed the image of a thing of glass like it was one ( probity because these bar fight's happened a lot ) he landed on the dirt and pulled out a small radio " wash we got some local color happening and your grand entrance would not go amiss" he said as he stands up. Zoë is pushing a few more people put the door, punching and kicking, Mal fighting one guy, he faked him out by faking going for a punch and then kicking him. Mal seeing it was just the two of them had to ask " is Jayne even awake?" Right on cue Jayne comes charging out the door pushing tow people out of the way with a bar stool. He pushes them hard making them fall, as they try to get up Jayne delivers a swing with the bar stool to there heads knocking them out. The fight counties as more and more people join the Frey pushing Mal, Zoë and Jayne to the edge of the cliff. He looks behind him almost falling_

 _" whoa whoa...haha!" He said looking back at the group " there's just an acre of ya fellas' he said before turning to Zoë " this is why we lost you know superior numbers." He said " thanks for the reenactment sir." Zoë said Lund and two others come forward brandishing there guns " hey hey them ain't kosherised rules." Jayne said " I think some one needs to put you down dog, what do you think?" He asked Mal said simply " I'm thinking we'll rise again." And on cue serenity rises from the cliff wash was on the radio and said " every man there go back inside or we will blow a new crater in this little moon." He said as the loading ramp for the cargo bay opened allowing Jayne and Zoë and Mal to jump on. Mal waved a goodby as everyone went inside the bar again as the door shut._

 _" damn yokels can't even tell a transport ship ain't got no guns on it," Jayne said as he went one way to the straight as Zoë and Mal went up the ladder to where the bridge is. " blow a new crater in this moon. Hah!" Jayne laughed Mal and Zoë entered the bridge " my thanks wash nice save as always." He said " a pleasure." He said turning back to the controls as Zoë entered, Kaylee slid out from under a panel " there fine, so ... What happened? Was there a Terrible brawl?"_ _Kaylee asked_

 _Zoë smiled and said " oddly enough there was." Wash turned and asked " are you getting my wife into trouble?" Mal looked shocked " wha I didn't start it. I just wanted a quite drink" He tried to defend himself. As Zoë deadpanned " funny sir how you always find your self in an alliance friendly bar come U day, looking for a quite drink." She said " see this is another sigh of one of your tragic space dementia all paranoid and crotchety, makes it hard" he said Kaylee giggled at the banter, " did we al least get our selfs a contact?" Wash asked " sure did ladies and menfolk we got ourselves a job " Mal said pulling out a piece of paper. " take us out of the world wash we got some crime to be done," as wash takes serenity flying off._

 **( play ballad of serenity) sing along now!)**

Like last time Ruby and the team sang the song along with Ozpin as well

 _" take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand,_

 _I don't care I'm still free,_

 _you can't take the sky from me,_

 _take me out, to the black tell 'em I ain't coming back,_

 _burn the land and boil the sea you can't take the sky from me."_

Everyone rocked back and forth as the instrumental came on.

 _" there's no place I can be sense I found serenity, but you can't take the sky from me."_

Everyone sat back just breathing in the music, " that was good." Yang breathed.

 _River sleep on a medical bed, The screen shows a dark room with a single light shining on river strapped down on a chair, wires attached to her everywhere, a silver rod with a red tip inches towards her temple. River struggles and tests her bonds. Only for them not to work. She screamed and woke up. Finding herself not tied down she runs off towards the left hitting a metal table, knocking over some supplies with a large clatter, she slumped on the wall curling up into a ball crying. " river." Simon said approaching his sister slowly not to frighten her, she didn't react " do you know who I am?" Simon asked river looked up and said " Simon." Before getting up slowly Simon asking questions " we're you dreaming, did you dream about the academy?" River waved him off stating " it's not relevant." Simon tried to get as much as he could to try to help her. " if you can talk about what happened there, and I know it's hard but the more I know the faster you'll get better." He said river looked around and states " this isn't home."_

 _" no, no we can't go home if we go home there'll send you back to the academy, this is safer now." He said river shook her head before nodding sadly, Simon sighed " we're on a ship." He said river looks around and states the ship code, and features, just like it was on paper, " mid book transport, standard radio and accelerator core code 03-K64-firefly" she said as Mal entered " well, ain't that something, I can't even remember that." He said as he moved to the sink to wash his hands, " do you need me to weave that for you?" Simon asked " it's nothing." Mal said easily " I suspect someones face feels differently." Simon quipped " well, they tell you, never hit a man with a closed fist, but it is on occasion hilarious." Mal said as he took a towel and dried his hand, "I suppose so, so the, ahh fight..." He glances to fiver "-didn't draw any attention?" He asked " no Feds. Just honest brawl between folk." Mal said before heading to the door. " ain't none of us want the alliance on us doctor, that's why your here." He said leaving the door, " I thought I was here because you needed a medic?" Simon asked " not today." Mal said turning left once he was out the door. River looked to Mal as he left " Mal...bad." She said looking back at Simon. " in Latin"_

 _Mal walked out side and was about to head up the stairs only to meet Shepard book. " Shepard book!" He called " captain, how's the girl?" He asked looking into the infirmary. " just a little whimsical in the brainpan, seems calm enough though." He said as that point river freaks out and tosses a table full of sharp objects " river!" Simon calls in the medical bay trying to calm her. " that man is very brave," Shepard book said " yea" Mal said looking back before turning and saying in a cute voice " he's my hero"_

" hah that's so you Ruby!" Yang said trying to hug her sister, " doing what ever you can for each other now that's loyalty." Ozpin said, " there are many test we have to take to test our bonds, but no matter where we go, what happens, if we're separated or togther, we will be there for each other, always." Ruby said finishing her speech.

 _" not many men would take him in either, so why did you?" Shepard said as being the him and Mal moved up the stairs " just like I took you in Shepard I need the fair," Mal said but Shepard wasn't convinced, " there's neither of us can pay a tenth of what your crew makes on one of your jobs," book said " are you talking about our perfect legitimate business enterprises?" Mal asked " I'm wondering why a man so anxious to fly under alliance radar would house known fugitives. The alliance had her in that institution for a purpose whatever it was, and they will want her back, your not overly fond of the boy so why risk it?" Shepard asked_

 _" only cause it's the right thing to do." He said turning to the engine room to see the mess. " oh would you look at this." He sighed before yelling to locate his machanic " KAYLEE!?" He yelled before walking out._

 _" I'm wondering if you yourself know why your doing it." He said Mal turned and asked " well what about you Shepard why are you flying with us brigands? I mean Shouldn't you be off bringing religiosity to the fuzzy-wuzzies or some such?" Mal asked "I got heathens of plenty right here." He said Mal turned " if I'm your mission Shepard best give up. Your welcome on my boat, God ain't." He said as he entered the dining room, " where the hell is that girl?" He asked_

" I bet she's running off fixing something else." Ruby said " that or playing with her hair who unlike some can wait till the next treatment." Blake said glancing over to yang, who was playing with her hair, who froze and relized they were talking about her. " HEY!"

 _( inara's shuttle) Inara is brushing kaylees hair " do you want me to put it up?" Inara asked Kaylee shook her head, " no that's okay." She said " you have such lovely hair, I'm sure the doctor would agree." Inara hinted " WHO SIMON!? No, he's to much, I mean I just do you think it looks better up?" Kayle asked shocked looking back at her. Inara chuckled at her reaction " we can experiment. We might get wild later and wash your face." She said cupping kaylees cheek, Kaylee looked back at Inara and asked " do you ever do this for your clients?" She asked "very occasionally, not all of them have enough hair to get a brush though" she said " have you ever had to service a hideous client you know with boils and the like?" Kaylee asked_

 _Inara laughed " A Companion chooses her own clients, that's Guild law. But physical appearance doesn't matter so terribly. You look for a compatibility of spirit. There's an energy about a person that's difficult to hide, you try to feel that-" as Mal walks in " and then you try to find the energy of the credit account it has a sort of aura." He said waving his hand around fluently " what did I tell you about barging into my shuttle?" Inara said serous " that it was manly and impulsive." He said as if remembering it " yes, precisely, only exact phrase I used was don't!" She said. " well your holding my mechanic in thrall, and Kaylee what the hell's goin' on in the engine room were there space monkeys, some terrifying space monkeys maybe got loose?" Mal said Kaylee rolled her eyes and said " I had to rewrite the grav thrust because somebody won't replace that crappy compression coil." Kaylee gritted " well get the place squared away its dangerous in there and I ain't paying you to get your hair done." Mal said Kaylee stood up and walked out the door " kuh ooh duh lao bao jurn" ( horrible old tyrant ) " we work before we play!" He called after her._

" space monkeys?" Ruby asked " I feel that everyone in space added the prefix space in front of everything." Yang said everyone nodded " I wonder if JNPR wants to watch this-" " DONT YOU DARE!" Everyone else screamed

 _As turned back to see Inara packing things up. " you servicing crew now?" He asked Inara chuckled " in your lonely pathetic dreams, what do you want?" She asked " we got a job." He said " congratulations, this job wouldn't be on a decently civilized planet where I can screen some respectable clients?" Inara said " respectable that seems contradiction-" he said "- don't start" she interrupted, Mal went quite and looked down suddenly the air has changed into a serous tone, " there's umm... We haven't got a location yet, we'll be landing on skyplex in a bit. Run by a fellow named Niska." He said " I never heard of him." Inara said " well I have, while we're there you'll stay confined to the ship," he said " is the petty criminal perchance ashamed to be riding with a companion?" Inara asked not getting a hint. Mal stepped back this time full blown serous, " this guy has a very unlovely rep he's got work for me fine, but I don't..." He stopped wording his words right " I'm not sure you'll be safe." He said Inara stepped back in shock " Mal your being a gentlemen I might die of shock." Mal grunts and he takes a bow before walking out. Before walking back in " do you have time to be my hair?" He asked " OUT!" She said making Mal retreat._

" HAHAHAHA OK THATS FUNNY!" Yang said laughing. As did everyone else Ozpin chuckled " yea beautiful I wonder what the job that Niska has for our crew?" Ruby asked as she merely chuckled

 _in skyplex serenity lands and open's up Mal, Jayne and Zoë are escorted through the skyplex to reach Niska. Once they reached the door, the guy opened and a bulky man with a big tattoo on his face was there blocking it. Mal jumped slightly " he's fine, crow they can come in." A voice said the big man crow allowed them passage, as the three entered the door closed the three stood in front of the desk, Jayne on the far right, Mal in the middle, and Zoë to Mal's left, a man with grey hair was standing " and Malcolm Reynolds is which?" He asked looking at the three, " I'm Malcolm Reynolds, this is my first mate Zoë, this is Jayne," he said looking to his respected crew, " very nice, I am Adelai Niska you have seen crow, he likes to stand at the door to say boo!" He said jumping a bit smiling. " we've got word you have a job for us." Mal said " yes yes! an exciting job a train has, eh, something I need, you worked a train before?" Niska asked " we did a few." Mal said looking back " are you going to ask what it is I need?" Niska asked Mal sighed and said " as a rule no." Niska smiled " yes good! You got reputation! Malcolm Reynolds gets it done that's the talk." He said as he walked in front of the desk. " well I'm glad to hear it." Mal said " you know what is reputation, is people talking, is gossip, I also have reputation, and not so pleasant I think you know Crow." Niska said looking behind him to see a door open and a man hanging by his feet, beaten to death a lot of blood. Mal looks back to see a horrified Jayne and Zoë, before looking back at Niska_

" OH MY GOD!" Ruby cried as she saw the body and closed her eyes And shivered yang, Blake and Weiss weren't much better, the only one that didn't react was Ozpin who just closed his eyes and held his breath, ( my reaction)

 _" now for you, my reputation is not from gossip, you see this man, he does not do the job. I show what I do him. And now my reputation for you is fact, is solid, you do the train job for me than you are solid, no more gossip." Niska said Mal spoke still " right" Niska turned around " ohh you don't like I kill this man." Niska said " oh no I'm sure he was a ...Very bad man." Mal said not showing any emotions, Niska sighs " my wife's nephew, at dinner I get earful. There is no way out of that, so oh! The train job come here." He said motioning them to come closer. Where he tapped a button making a holoscreen filled up with a picture of a train, Here in fifth car, two boxes. Alliance goods. You don't mind taking from Alliance I think. From your_

 _reputation? You get on train at Hancock, headed for Paradiso. You take boxes off, before you reach Paradiso, and deliver to Crow here." He touches the screen making the section light up as a line comm's off the train and into the mountains " Half money now, Crow give you other half money at rendezvous point. Anything goes wrong, then, your reputation, only gossip, and things between us, not so solid. Yes?" Niska said_

" why is it always a train." Blake sighed deeply as the flashback of that day came she looked up and then said " oh god what have they gotten them selves into now?" Blake asked " there make it. right?" Ruby asked everyone looks at Ruby but says nothing, " oh dear," she said looking aback at the screen

 _the screen shows the train running on a single magnetic rail before heading into the car where both Zoë and Mal sat across from each other, " how long till we reach Paradiso?" Mal asked making Zoë check her watch " another twenty minutes we should be in the foot hills in five." She said Mal looked around to see the cost clear, " best get to work." He said as the two stood up, he's a psycho you know. Niska" Zoë said " he's not the first one to hire us, nor the last, you think that's a commentary on us?" Mal asked " I just an image in my head of a guy hanging from the ceiling." Zoë said " I've got an image of it not being me lets do the thing." Mal said as they entered the next car Mal closed the door and turned around to see the whole train car filled with alliance Feds. " hi!" Mal said_

" oh come on not another commercial!" Yang yelled as the screen went black, " well I guess it gives us time to talk about how it is so far, Blake?" Ruby asked looking at the fanuas " well I like it, they seem to be in a pickle." Blake said " Weiss?" Ruby asked looking to the heiress " I think there the same but I'm going to hold my comments until after." She said " Ozpin?" Ruby asked " well I have already seen this show so my comments aren't worth it" he said before saying " DO THE THING! she started the show again

 _in the dinning room of serenity. Book was reading the bible. Inara walks in. " Shepard." She said " good day so, how do you think it's going. " book asked " the caper? Mal knows what he's doing." Inara said " how long have you know him?" Book asked " I've been on this ship for eight months now I'm not sure I'll ever know the captain." She said as she went into a cupboard and opened it " I'm suprised a respectable companion such as yourself would sail with their crew." Book said Inara smiled " it's always this sort of work, they gets the jobs they can get. Even legitimate ones. The farther you get away from the central planets the harder things are, so this is part of it." She said as she took the packet of tea and brought it back to her station. and got out a tea bag " I wish I could help." Book said as Inara turned " I mean I don't wanna.. not help... help not with the thevin' but ...I do feel awfully useless." He said Inara turned back at her station " you could always pray they make it back safely." She said book raised an eyebrow, " I don't think the captain would much like me praying for him." He said " then don't tell him...I never do." She said as she pours the tea into the kettle._

" AWWWW that's so sweet!" Yang cooed. Blake and Weiss had to agree, " it's so sweet they should definitely be a couple." Ruby said " yea that's going to happen in the future cause the shows not going to be canceled...oh wait." Ozpin deadpanned as the troupe countuned to watch

 _Mal and Zoë were on the train car standing froze. When the door of the far side opened and a group of families came and walked past, the alliance troops parted for them, trying to not look as suspicious as possible then they were already Mal and Zoë followed in tow after they were in the next car Zoë asked " sir is there some information we might be lacking as to why there's a entire fedsquad sitting on this train?" She asked urgently Mal looked back at the train car before looking back " doesn't consern us." He said " it kinda consern's me!" Zoë said Mal leined forward " I mean there not guarding the goods, if they were they wouldn't be letting people past them." He said " you don't think this changes the situaction a bit?" Zoë asked " sure I do, makes it more fun!" He said smiling " sir I think there's a problem of your brain being missing " Zoë said Come on. We stick to the plan. We get the goods, we're back on Serenity before the train even reaches Paradiso, only now we do it under the noses of twenty_

 _trained Alliance Feds. And that makes 'em look all manner of stupid. Hell, this job I would pull for free." Mal said walking off to the next car " can I have your share?" Zoë asked following " no" he said " if you die can I have your share?" She asked " yes" Mal said_

" oh god that was good well played" yang chuckled at Mal's reaction for Zoë's question, " yea that was great." Weiss said "Something tells me this isn't going to go well." Blake said everyone nodded and looked at the screen

 _kaylees was pressing buttons that opened a hatch in the cargo bay. She was looking at the doors opening she didn't notice Simon walking up to her. " hey!" He said Kaylee looked up and smiled " oh hey doctor!" She said Simons smile vanished a bit as he spoke " you should really just call me Simon." He said Kaylee looked back up again " oh I'll do that then." She said before fiddling with the controls " so what are we doing?" Simon asked after the long time. " oh crime!" Kaylee said still chipper " crime? Good Ok crime" he said looking out the hole in the cargo bay " its a train heist. See we fly over the train car, the captain and Zoë sneak in, we lower Jayne on to the car, and they bundle up the booty and we haul'em all back up. Easy as Lyin' " Kaylee said " so you've done this before?"_

 _Kaylee started to laugh " oh hell no!" She said before she stopped " but I think it's going to work the captain's jen duh sh tyen tsai ( an absolute genius) when it comes to plans" Kaylee said " umm well um... Is there anything I can... I should be doing?" Simon asked " stayin' the hell outta everyone's way." Jayne said as he walked in behind Simon. " there's no need to be snappy Jayne."_ _Kaylee said losing all hint of a smile. Jayne wasn't in the mood and snapped back " are you about to jump onto a movin' train? Captain ain't around. I'm in charge," he said " sense when?" Kaylee asked not believing a word, " and just cause Mal says your medic doesn't make you part of the crew you just play what's figurin' what's wrong with that moonbrain sister of your till we call for you dong ma? ( understand)" Jayne said as the camera moved up to river watching over the three talk._

 _" right" he said Simon sighed as he left. Kaylee looked back pressing a button making a cable being lowered form the ceiling. " you shouldn't shouldn't be so rude to him." She said " why cause he's so rich and fancy?" Jayne said " he's not rich! The alliance crashed his accounts when he snuck out his sister." Kaylee said " well we could all be rich if we handed her back." He muttered " you're not even thinking that." Kaylee said " Mal is" Jayne said "that not funny" Kaylee argued " he ain't stupid why would he bring on trouble if there went no profit in it?" Jayne said as the camera moved back to them and Kaylee attaches the cable to Jayne back " captian' got a move he ain't made yet. you'll see." Jayne said as he put on a grey hat that covered his ears and put on goggles for the wind " time for some thrilling heroics." He said_

" wow speak of fantastic plans if Roman torchwick actually had planes like this maybe he would've gotten away." Yang said " he did twice." Blake reminded her " oh right" she said before looking back at the screen

 _Mal and Zoë headed to the door where the goods were said to be stored he swipes the card in the reader " niskas sources better be good." He said as the reader lit up green and the door unhitched with a hiss. " shining." Zoë said smiling as they entered the compartment._

"Something's going to go wrong." Blake said " and that we can agree on" Weiss said.

 _At that point a fed trooper had to get up to use the bathroom, he stood up and walked down the hall._

" and there it is." Ozpin said

 _Mal slid the door open peering inside after the coast was clear he moved in followed by Zoë. She stopped just shy of the door before putting a pressureized bottle down and turning it to the door, that way of the door is forced open for any reason they would be blinded and give them time to get away. After that Zoë met back up with mal. Mal moved over the some crates to the middle of the room he stood on top and opened the hatch to get at the roof with a drill. " find the cargo." He told Zoë she moved around mal to get at the boxes behind him. She looked to find some boxes with a blanket on them ' huh what's this?' Zoë thinks before taking it off to reveal the alliance symbol " all hail the great alliance." She said before looking at mal._

Ruby looked at everyone she was a bit impassive she didn't beleave that Blake was right about something going wrong, but before she got the air support correct so she might be NO to something. Weiss was scouring her face was something like ' how dare these bastards steal like this I know there trying to survive but really?' Yang was rooting for Mal and Zoë.

 _Serenity the ship flew over the train lining up with each other before getting lower to the train. Inside the ship the hatch opened as Jayne snapped on the top of the hat he wore. He waited for the perfect moment when he saw the hatch, once he did he hurriedly put on the goggles. Wash was up in the pilot seat keeping the ship steady. Jayne counted off from three before jumping off. He landed on the train in a push-up position grunting as he hit, he looked back to see that nothing was broken before moving up towards the hatch._

 _Mal with the help of Zoë took off the cover allowing Jayne access to the cargo. Outside the fed that went up to use the bathroom, was told by some people about the others that came, now on alert he cocked him gun and moved in. Mal and Zoë pushed the create into the center of the room so Jayne could get at it easer. Jayne at that point reached the roof and crawled in. He hooked onto the side with his hands and swung in before dropping down, mal smiled at Jayne and prompted him to turn around to he could quickly unhooked him and handed it to attach it to the create's and bag they will use to lift it into the ship._

 _Mal got to the radio and said " fifteen seconds." Everyone looked and got ready to send it up. The trooper came to the open door and saw it was open ' that's not right who's in there?' He thought as he went to open the door. Jayne got on the cargo to be lifted up the trooper forced the door open making the smoke go off blinding the fed, unable to see he let off a hail of bullets into the air, Zoë and Mal ducked avoiding the fire, Jayne unable to was shot in the leg. " gah!" He cried " GO!" Zoë yelled ordering them to get out of here Jayne didn't need any prompting he was on the radio in seconds " go, go now." He said Kaylee on the other end pressed the button to bring him up. Mal ran at the fed before giving him a swift kick and backhand the fed bent forward, Mal got behind him used the strap of the gun around him before slamming him into the wall Making him fall limp. Jayne already in the air flys away with the ship. " come on." Mal said as he led Zoë out to there seat._

"Well I guess you were right Blake...again" Ruby sighed. " well they did deserve it." Weiss said only to reserve glares from everyone else, "...or not." She finished

 _the train in panic now after hearing the shot was looking around Mal and Zoë reached there place and tossed two smoke grenade's in blinding people allowing them to get back in there seat unnoticed. On the ship Jayne grunted and fell off the crests " where are the otheres?" Kaylee asked " they shot my gorram leg!" Jayne said " Jayne? Are they still on the train? Are they going to be okay?" She asked him._

 _at the train station the Feds were motioning everyone off. Mal and Zoë got a look of the town of paradiso it was horrible. He looked behind him to see a man come up behind them and talk to a fed " our men didn't get a look." He said " well geez can someone find out what they took?" The guy asked " randy! keep those people together! Quite 'me down!" The man yelled to another officer, when a female came up to him . " it was the medicine, sir. all of the supplies." " they stole the gorram medicine?" The man asked a hint of fear showing " we've been waitin'. All of it?" He asked " every ounce." The officer said Mal looked around to see people hulled together. Hugging each other some crying. While other's confronted them 'it's alright.' They would say. " oh, god help us." The man sighed. Mal looked around and said " son of a bitch."_

well damn I told you they deserved it!" Weiss said " well how were they to know what the cargo was, they didn't ask." Ruby said " well they should of." Weiss said " but Niska didn't want to tell them. Which is why he didn't." Blake said " but." Weiss countered " blakes right miss Schnee. The fault isn't the crews it's niskas." Ozpin said before he looked back at the tv.

 _On a alliance cruiser a officer walked in carrying a pad pushing a few buttons on it. Before walking into the bridge " what's the fuss?" A man asked a female answered " all-netwprkalert. Cargo theft." The women replied. " medical shipment lofted off a train in georgia system en route to paradiso." She said the man look over her shoulder and read the report, " six creates of pescaline "D" right. that will get you a tidy fortune on the black market " the man said before he looked back " Tag it received, bounce it back. Local's can deal with it." The man said the female looked back " sir there's a regiment holding in paradiso, they were on the train heading to the installation. " She said the man turned around " then get them back on the train and get it moving. Who's holding them there?" He asked " the sheriff requested a few to help him investigate-" "-these are federal marshals, not local narcotic hounds." He said before walking away " THEY'VE GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO!" He said as he left. " and so do we."_

 _in a canyon hidden serenity was lowered and wash shut off the engine. Jayne was making a fuss " gorrammit, let's get us movin'!" Jayne said "Now, I'm not, I'm not finished." simon said trying to coax Jayne to sit back down but he would hear none of it. Wash entered the medical bay to see Jayne on the bed "Why are you parked here? This ain't the go tsao de - (dog humping )rendezvous spot." Jayne said "It is now." He said_

 _" Niska's people are waitin', they ain't partial to waitin'. " Jayne said wash countered sarcastic and firm at the same time "Let 'em read a magazine. We don't make the sale_

 _until Mal and Zoe are back on the boat." "These are stone killers, little man. They ain't_

 _cuddly like me." Jayne countered "I'm not flying anywhere without my wife." Wash said final in his voice Kaylee looked around nervously at the exchange "She'll be okay. She's with the Captain." Jayne stood up "There, you see? Everybody wins." He tries putting his leg down and screams in pain. Book is just watching the action. But doesn't do anything Jayne taps Simon on the shoulder "Doc, I need a pop to quiet this pain some." He said Simon goes over to get some medication and asked the question "All right, but what about the authorities? I mean, we're sitting here with stolen Alliance goods. Won't they be looking for us?" He asked "They buzz this canyon, we'll hear them long before_

 _they ever see us. I figure we're good for..." river interrupts and all look at her "Won't stop. Won't ever stop. They'll just keep coming until they get back what you took. Two by two, hands of blue. Two by two, hands of blue." She said as she looks at her hands Jayne looks to River and says "How's about you shut that crazy mouth? Is that_

 _a fun game?" Before he turned to everyone else "Now I'm in ruttin' charge here, and I'm tellin' you how it works. We don't get the goods to Niska on time, he'll make meat pies out of the lot of us. And I ain't walkin' into that." He said Shepard book steps forward speaking now "Is this Adelai Niska you're talking about?" He asked as the doctor injects him he grunts and looks at him "Now how would a Shepherd know a name like that?" Book ingnored the comment "As I've heard it, he made a deal with the Captain. If the Captain's not there to finish it, if Niska findsout he's being held, and may speak as to who hired him-I think we're better off being a little late." He said_

Ruby looked at book in question " I wonder how he know's that?" She said " the thing about the show is that everyone was to have a secret but of course it got cancelled and we would never know." Ozpin said

 _In the holding area Mal and Zoë were sitting, huddled. Coughing people everywhere. It's a holding area for train passengers. "This is a nightmare." Mal said "Nothing points to us yet, sir." Zoë said " That ain't what I'm talking about." Mal replied He looked to see a lot of poor, coughing, sick, poor people. "Whatever happens, remember I love you."_

 _"Sir?" Zoë looked at Mal confused "Because you're my wife." Mal said in a undertone of ' go along with it.' " Right. Sir. Honey." She said as the Sherriff walks up, paperwork in hands "Car 3, Row 12, Mr. and Mrs. Ring?" The sheriff asked looking to Mal and Zoë "Can you tell us what's going on? We've been here for so long. Did someone on the train get killed?" Mal asked "No, no, no. Nothing like that. Ah, says there your fare's paid for by a third party?" Mal and Zoë stand and follow the Sheriff to his desk. They sit Mal nodded " My uncle. It was a wedding gift." "Wedding gift?" The sheriff asked_

 _The Sheriff motions for MAL and ZOE to sit down before he countunes " Spending your honeymoon in Paradiso?" He asked "Actually, we're here lookin' for work." Zoë said "That right?" He asked "My uncle said he knew a Joey Bloggs out here, said_

 _he might have an opening. Thought we'd try our luck." Mal said "You a miner by trade? Either of you?" The sheriff asked "Not really." Mal said the sheriff thought out loud " You don't see many choose this life weren't born to it." He said Zoë looked at Mal "Well, work is real scarce for a couple just starting out." Mal wanted to find out more about the tow and asked. "How come there's so many sick here?" "Bowden's Malady. Know what that is?" He asked Zoë "Affliction of the bone and muscle. Degenerative." Zoë said almost computably. "Very. Every planet that's been terraformed for human life has its own little quirks. Turns out the, uh, air down underground, mixed up with the ore processors is a recipe for Bowden's. Everybody gets it. Miners, dumpers. Hell, I got it, I ain't_

 _never set foot in a mine." He said as he lit a match for a cigar "But it's treatable?" She said "There's medicine. Pasceline. Means you can live like a person, you get it regular. But our shipment got stole, right off the train you was riding in. Which is why you won't be seeing a parade in town today." He said sitting back "Stolen? Well, didn't I see a whole regiment of fine young Alliance Federals on the train?" Mal asked the Sheriff sighed "You did. Same regiment let our medicine get swiped right under their noses, then took off for their own camp without so much as a whoopsy daisy." He said Mal turned and sighed "That sounds like the Alliance. Unite all the planets under one rule so that everybody can be interfered with or ignored equally." The Sheriff gets up, gets a cup of coffee, and sits on his desk, facing Mal and Zoë_

"holy crap these guys are ass holes." Ruby said " I think that's the point." Yang said " well thank god we don't have anything like that here." Weiss said only to hear a cough from Blake " ...much," she finished as she countuned to watch the show.

 _" Alliance ain't much use to us out here on the border planets. But... they ain't the ones that stole the medicine. I ever find those people, they ain't ever going to see the inside of a jail. I'm just gonna toss 'em in a mine, let 'em breathe deep for the rest of their lives." The Sheriff said as he handed the lit cigar to a guy in a jail who took it and gave a puff._

 _"Can't argue with that." Mal said "Ah. You mind telling me when it was you last spoke to Joey Bloggs?" The Sheriff asked "Never did myself." Mal said the Sheriff gasped "Right. Your uncle. It was indicated to you that, uh, Joey had an opening?" He asked "Any job would do." Mal said " It's funny your uncle never went to mentioning the Bowden's problem. Or that Joey Bloggs ate his own gun, about eight months back." The Sheriff said Mal shocked asked "Did he?" "Yep. Blew the back of his head right off." The Sheriff said "So... would his job be open?" Mal said trying to salvage the situation_

 _JAYNE is limping up the stairs to where WASH and KAYLEE are sitting in the cockpit. followed by Simon. "That's it! We've waited long enough. Let's get this bird in the air. " Jayne said wash stood up to argue "No rutting way." Simon spoke to Jayne "You really should sit down." He said Kaylee DINT want to leave the captain and Zoë alone "You can't just leave the Captain and Zoe here." She said Jayne argued "They ain't comin', we can't walk in there and get 'em, so they're done. Now let's fire it up." He ordered as book and Inara walk in "What's going on?" Inara ask's Jayne turns to them "Strap in, we're takin' off." He said wash spoke louder "We're NOT!" Jayne turned back to wash "Captain'd do the same if it was one of us." Kaylee argued the point "Not in a million years!" She yelled as Jayne turned to her "Shove it." He said harshly "Listen to me!" Wash said getting everyone's attention "You know what the chain of command is? It's the chain I go get and beat you with until you understand who's in ruttin' command here. Now we're finishing this deal, and then maybe maybe we'll come back for those morons who got themselves caught." He said as he started breathing heavy. "..You can't change that by getting all..." after a long pause he speaks again trying to find the right words_

 _"...bendy." He said "All what?" Wash asked confused Jayne how showing sighed of being drugged " You've got the light.. from the console.. keep you, lift you up. They shine like..little angels..." Jayne said as he reaches out at the lights before he pitching forward and hitting with a thud! "Did he just go crazy and fall asleep?" Wash asked Simon looked down at the knocked out Jayne "I told him to sit down." Kaylee walked over to him " you doped him!" Simon stuttered " It was supposed to kick in a good deal sooner. I, I just didn't feel comfortable with him in charge. I hope... hope that's all right." He looks at the crew and smiled at him, book brought everyone back. "So. How do we get the others?" He asked "Jayne was right about them not making contact. Chances are, they got pinched getting off that train." Wash said "We can't just waltz in and pull them out." Kaylee said " someone respectable enough might be able to." Book said_

INARA!" Ruby cheered tossing her hand in the air as the picture switch to show inara walking in the holding area the other girls were all thinking the same thing ' nice dress.' Ruby rolled her eyes. And looked at Ozpin for support he just shrugged his shoulders

 _Inara is walks up towards Mal and Zoë. "What the hell?" Mal asked only to receives punch to his jaw. "Don't you dare speak to me." She hissed before turning to the Sheriff "Sheriff, I want this man bound by law at once. That's assuming he hasn't been already?" She said "No one's been bound, not yet." He said inara sighted "Thank God you stopped them." She said before turning to Mal "Did you honestly think you could access my accounts and I wouldn't find you? And Zoe, what would your husband say if he knew you were here?" She asked Zoë I... I was weak." She said the Sheriff came up "So I take it they ain't newlyweds?" He asked Indra scoffed "Hardly. Malcolm's my indentured man, with three years left on his debt. I imagine we'll have to add another six months after this little adventure." She said The sherif looked back at on-looking men gawking at Inara, Inara notices them._

 _"You'll have to pardon them. Don't think a one of 'em's ever seen a registered Companion before." He said "I apologize for my manner." Inara said "Oh, not a bit." The sherif said " Should I contact my ship? Do you need to hold them very much longer?" Inara asked the sherif spoke "Looks to me like we're about done here. I, uh. We had some unrelated trouble. His story had kind of an odor to it." He said Indra nodded "Yes, it's not the only thing about him that does." She said as she looked knowingly at Mal. "Thank you, very much Sheriff." She said before saying to the two "Come along." As they left._

 _The Sheriff watched her go "That's one hell of a lady. Her files were all in order?" He asked the deputy shook her head "I ran 'em twice." She said the sherif looked down and sighed "Hmm. Let's get started with the rest, then." He said as they walked back_

 _In the rafters above the cargo bay inaras shuttle landed before she stepped off with Mal and Zoë Mal nursing his injury "Hey. How'd it go?" Kaylee asked "She hit me." Mal said bluntly as he headed down to the lower bay Zoë hugs wash before following, they passed by the knocked out Jayne Kaylee shows them Jayne "We tried to get him into the infirmary, he's just heavy." She said carefully wash spoke about the ship._

 _"Captain, I've got the engine running, we're good to go." He said ready to go to his seat and leave at a moment's notice. "We're not going." Mal said as he with Zoë walked to the crates "Not? What? Not why?" Wash asked stopping "We're bringin' the cargo back." Zoë said Jayne woke up enough to ask "Wha? Whadda mean back? I waited for you guys!" He said slurred wash right behind them asked about the major threat "What are you talking about? What about Niska? Won't this put him in more or less a killing mood?"_

 _Mal and Zoë uncovered the cargo "There's others need this more." Mal said "Let's get it on the mule." Zoë said "My shuttle's faster." Indra suggested "You already risked enough flying in there once. And...I don't wanna get slapped around no more. Far as Niska goes, we'll just have to explain to him the job went south when we return the money." Mal said "You wanna explain, now's your chance." Wash said as he looked forward everyone turned to the open bay door where crow and a few other walked in_

"well shit." Ruby said as a the screen faded " yea there fucked!" Yang said " I expect Mal will be able to overcome it." Weiss said " and I thought you said they they deserved to be captured?" Yang asked " that was when they were in a legitimate situation, this is just a barbaric fight." She said

 _Back to the show crow stopped in front of them "You didn't make the rendezvous." He said "Ran into a few complications." Mal said with a smile "You were thinking of taking Mr. Niska's money and his property, maybe." Crow said "Ah, interestingly, neither." Mal said crow shook his head "I don't understand." Crow said. "Yeah, look. Here's what it is. Deal's off." Mal said crow looked confused "We changed our minds." Mal simplified crow scoffed "You entered into an arrangement with Mr. Niska. There is no mind changing." He said Mal chuckled slightly nervously "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong. We just... we can't take this job, so you just relax. We'll get you all the money Niska gave us up front, you return it to him, and we'll call it even." Mal said "There is no even." Crow said shaking his head "Is that right?" Mal asked_

 _CROW throws his curved knife at Mal. Which hits MAL in the shoulder and falls back. Guns get drawn. Zoë's included. Fire from all sides as the merc's from niskas start to fall. CROW starts punching MAL. WASH runs left to dodge the fire and ends up behind the mule who then uses the mule to drive over some guys._

 _Mal's on the ground, about to get speared by CROW, a shot is fired hitting crow in the knee making him topple. Crow is about to try to get up when Mal puts his foot on his chest pinning him he looks up and said "Nice shot." To where Jayne is holding a smoking gun he slurs out a response "I was aiming for his head." He said_

"well...that went well." Yang said " quite." Ozpin said everyone was speechless by the exchange.

 _Mal and Zoë drove the mule loaded with the medicine on the back of the mule and stop right outside of town. Mal shuts off the mule and says "We'll have to drag 'em from here. Leave 'em just off the street. We'll notify the Sheriff when we're in deep, deep space."_

 _"Why not tell him in person?" A voice said from the left as a band of people show up to reveal the sherif holding a level action rifle over his shoulder the deputy with him. "Got word of a ship not far out, came lookin'. Didn't expect to find you comin' back." He said Mal looked at him coldly "Didn't expect to be comin'. " he said as he watched as the deputy checked the container, which open up to reveal a white power like substance "Nothin' missing." The deputy said as she closed it back up_

 _The sherif looks at MAL, smiles, and looks down in disbelief. "You were truthful back in town. These are tough times. If a man can get a job, he might not look too close at what that job is. But a man learns all the details of a situation like ours, well, then he has a choice." He said looking back up at Mal. Mal looks back cold and serous his eyes show his face like a aged old man "I don't believe he does." A look of understanding passes between them. As the Sheriff speaks up. "Get these crates back to town. Make yourselves useful." He called as Mal and Zoë turn to leave._

 _outside in front of the engine Crow is on his knees, hands tied behind his back he is shoved to the ground as Mal is holding a wad of money. "Now this is all the money Niska gave us in advance. You bring it back to him, tell him the job didn't work out." He said as crow spits Mal looks down at it then back at Crow "We're not thieves-but we are thieves. Point is we're not takin' what's his. Now we'll stay out of his way the best we can from here on in. You explain that that's best for everyone, okay?" Mal asked crow stands "Keep the money. Use it to buy a funeral. It doesn't matter where you go, or how far you fly. I will hunt you down, and the last thing you see will be my blade." He said looking at Mal with a insane look in his eye, Mal sighs "Darn." MAL kicks Crow in the chest far enough to fly into the engine intakes, Horrible crunching sounds is heard Mal turnes away to avoid listening to it. A second one of Niska's henchmen is brought bound before him. As Mal begins the speech again "Now this is all the money Niska gave us in advance..." he was intruppted by the henchmen who had a slight beard. "Oh, I'm good. I speak for everyone. I'm right there with you." He said as SERENITY takes off_

 _in the infirmary Mal is sitting on the table as Simon gives him stitches for the wounded shoulder "You should have let me do this sooner." Simon berated him and sighed "I have had plenty worse it's just-OUCH!" Mal cried as he jumped as Simon hits something. Simon looks up. "Sorry." Before getting back to work. "Just be careful. Pretty fast thinkin', doping up Jayne. Can't say you've made a lifetime friend." Mal said "I'll deal with him." Simon said Mal looked around the room "Yeah, I'm not too worried about you." He said before asking "How's your sister?" Simon answered while not looking up "The same. One moment she seems perfectly cogent, the next..." heading outside the room traveling the hall to rivers room is to see her braced against a wall, simons voice is muffled as if talking through glass. "...she speaks nonsense, like a child. So difficult to diagnose. And I still don't know what the government was trying to do with her, so I have no idea if they succeeded." RIVER's voice grows louder as she chants. "Two by two, hands of blue. Two by two, hands of blue..."_

 _On the alliance cruiser an alliance officer walked into a briefing room from earlier walks in There are two men in suits there on is sitting at the table as one looks out the window. He apologized for being late " Sorry to keep you waiting. There's always one crisis..." he said He's interrupted by the man at the table. "We're not interested. We're here about a theft." He said the officer didn't understand "The medicine, on that planet. Word came up_

 _that was returned." He said the other man by the window turned he was bailed_

 _"We didn't fly 86 million miles to track down a box of band-aids, Colonel." He spoke coldly. the guy at the table plops down a photo of river "We're looking for a girl." He said_

 _MAN slides a picture of RIVER across the desk. "...This girl." He said as we see the tow men have there hands crossed and covered in blue latex gloves. BLACK OUT._

 _END OF SHOW_

"H. O.L.Y. SHITTTT!" Ruby screams " GOD DAMN CLIFFHANGER's" Weiss said " HEY THERE JUST HANGING AROUND!" Yang said " huh? Huh?" She asked as Ozpin himself gives a faceplam. " you know I was questioning weather the student body and even some of the teachers were exaggerating the butchery of comedy gold here, now I see this horrors are worse that any Grimm or even any reaper can handle, its worse than Vogon poetry." He said " what?" Ruby asked " 42." Blake said " what does numbers have to do with this?" Weiss asked

A/n okay let's stop here before things get even more crazy okay okay, see you next time, and yea another episode is done and the next ones will actually be shorter! See you later bankerrtx01


End file.
